Eternal Darkness
by Clarity2199
Summary: Re-edited. My next fic's finally out, a Kaiba vampire fic! I wouldn't call it horror, but it does have a dark setting to it, mostly actionadventure. No pairings. The T rating's only for minor future moments & mild swearing. Summary inside. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness

Narr: My very first (and possibly only) vampire fic! There is some minor violence, and mild hints at rape/humiliation/self-loathing....it may not even be considered at such, though. It's mainly an action/adventure. A vampire comes to Domino and attacks Kaiba, with some unexpected results. Now can Yugi save Kaiba in time, before he joins the undead....or was this Kaiba's plan all along? And what of Mokuba? Is he in danger of this head vampire....or maybe even from his own brother!

I don't own Yugioh, or have anything to do it's property.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Kaiba was leaving the Kaiba Corp. building late that night....it was way passed 12, and Mokuba was already angry with him for being there so late. He was not looking forward to facing an angry brother, but it wasn't the first time.

As the elevator rang letting him out to the first floor, he had just finished reading an unusual article in the evening's front page.

"Hmph." He muttered out loud. "Vampire on the loose. Why don't they name this paper the Enquirer, and get it over with? If I wanted to learn about superstitious nonsense, I could talk to Yugi, or that ridiculous Ishtar woman."

The paper had read that there was a series of killings lately in Domino City. The police had assumed it must be a serial killer, since people were left with the same suspicious mark on the victim's neck, and drained of most of their blood....none survived. The strangest part was that they could not find any evidence or clues as to how this happened.

And now people were panicking, crying vampire or killer bat. Kaiba found the whole thing ridiculous, even comical to say the least....how people cower at the first hint of danger. Kaiba on the other hand....always seemed to be drawn to it.

He closed up, and headed towards his expensive car. As he did, he paused for a moment, as if sensing something about this night. It was quiet, almost....too quiet. Flipping and looking at the paper again, he decided that was the last time he was going to read 'horror movies' in the evening paper, folded it under his arm, and kept walking. It was strange how his car seemed so far away in the parking garage this night.

But without a problem he made it in the garage. As he did, he next thought he heard a strange whispering echo, though difficult to tell what the whispering was, as if it was calling his name or something. Then he felt it....a presence.

Keeping himself close to the wall of the car garage, he turned slightly and noticed a man standing there staring at him in unusual clothing. He turned all the way to face this potential threat.

Normally being approached by a stranger appearing out of nowhere would make him feel tense and ready for anything. Yet there was something soothing about this person, as he brought his hand up towards him, whispering, "Come, Seto....come to me."

He mind said yes, and he was about to take a step. Yet, somehow his will fought against this alien-like urge and broke its hold. To the man's surprise, Kaiba stood his ground. He forced his usual cold glare on his face, snapping, "Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?"

"Intriguing." The man said, his words like a melody. "Somehow you resist me. Your will is strong, indeed. I am going to enjoy this night." The stranger stated, as he approached.

Why did he keep having the strange feeling to simply let the man approach and do as he wanted? What the hell was wrong with him? Kaiba fought it and gripped his metal case tightly, forcing himself to prepare for a fight. As the man came close enough, he swung to belt the man hard.

It was shocking....for a man who was smaller and slimmer than Kaiba was, his strength and speed were amazing, almost....impossible. He grabbed the suitcase as it swung at him, as if Kaiba had been moving in slow motion. Then in one flowing movement, grabbed Kaiba by the shoulder, pinning him hard against the wall with inhuman strength.

The man hissed, "It is rare to feast on a human of such unique strength. Your blood will be sweet, indeed...."

Kaiba's eyes widened in shock on horror from the words, as the sudden remembrance of what he had read in the paper quickly came to mind, as well as the fangs suddenly showing on the man. Despite his struggles, he seemed unable to break free, as the man lunged at Kaiba's throat, sinking his teeth into his neck and drinking deep.

Kaiba cried out in pain, desperately thinking of some way to break free before he became this freak's next meal, not wanting to be another casualty from this guy in the morning newspaper. He tried to push him, hit him, pry him off, even kicked him in the groin that seemed to do no good, and was feeling weaker by the moment.

Finally, Kaiba decided maybe the fangs themselves could be his weakness. Pulling forth whatever strength left he could muster, he used his right hand to swing hard into the man's mouth, where it was connecting with his neck.

That seemed to do the trick, as it knocked the man away, surprising the guy....he had actually felt pain from that blow. He looked up at Kaiba, muttering, "You are truly a remarkable one, human...."

Kaiba blinked, panting from the drain of energy, his neck still leaking some blood from him. He then noticed the red mark left on the man's face, and looked over to see the blood splatter on his fist. No....that wasn't his own blood on Kaiba's hand, it was the guys.

Despite the situation, Kaiba gave a smirk, retorting back, "Human? No shit. Are you trying to give me some load of nonsense that you're supposed to be some kind of vampire, like the newspapers are calling you? Well, guess what....I'm not buying it."

Kaiba, consumed in his own arrogance, moved his hand up to his mouth and licked the blood off, adding, "Last I knew....the undead don't bleed."

The man's reddish eyes widened in surprise to see a man stupid enough to lick a vampire's blood off his own hand. "Have you any idea what you have just done? Foolish mortal! You know what....I'm going to spare you this night. Despite your own ridiculous lack of insight, to have a servant as strong as you will be most interesting. I am looking forward to having you return to me in a few shorts nights. Until then, I bid you farewell...."

"Wha-??" Kaiba began to ask what on earth the man was talking about, when a whirlwind of cloud surrounded the man, and was gone before he knew it.

Kaiba then stared at the emptiness for a moment, before finally saying to no one in particular, "Hmph....even his disappearing act looks like a cheap parlor trick."

He then turned and headed to his car that no longer seemed as far away as it did a few moments ago. Yet, the blood loss was making him feel rather dizzy, and....why did the garage lights look so bright tonight?

-----------------------------

The car trip home was torture. Kaiba had grabbed a rag from his coat and shoved it on his neck to try and stop the bleeding, while he was becoming more dizzy, and the bright city lights were painful to the eyes. He was feeling sick, and empty, and was starting to wonder if maybe it really was a dumb move to taste the other guy's blood like that. He did it to freak his attacker out, and chase him away....which kinda worked, really. But he never considered where this nutcase had been, until now.

The supposed 'vampire' guy could be on some seriously bad drugs, which definitely would explain the reason for the man's immense strength. He could have some kind of disease, which Kaiba could have picked up the instant he did that. Yes....that was definitely not one of the smartest moves he'd ever done. But atleast he was going to make it home to see his brother. Still....he couldn't guarantee how long he'd be staying conscious by the time he got there, and decided perhaps he should try and prepare for that.

Kaiba fumbled his cell phone from his trench coat, and hit the auto-dial. Mokuba immediately answered the phone, saying, "Seto, why are you calling? Don't tell me you had to stay longer over there? You promised you'd be heading right home!"

"Mokuba...." Kaiba muttered weakly. "Call our paramedic to meet me there....I'll be there soon."

"Paramedic? Seto....what's wrong? What happened?" Mokuba asked, in sudden concern.

"I....I was attacked. Some freako tried to kill me. I took care of him, but....just do it, all right?" Kaiba said.

As Mokuba was still rambling his worried concerns to his brother, Kaiba just blankly hung up, unable to talk on the phone and drive at the same time....he was having enough trouble just driving.

----------------------------

It wasn't long before he drove down the long driveway, and right into one of the bushes. Kaiba stumbled out, as Kaiba Corp's emergency squad quickly dashed over and grabbed him before he collapsed on the ground.

"Good lord, what happened?" His worker asked, looking at the gaping wound on his neck.

Kaiba grunted out, "The newspaper....that psycho from it, he....attacked me."

"Let's bring you inside, Mr. Kaiba." Another employee said, as they picked him up and started getting him into the mansion.

Mokuba immediately joined them, crying out, "Seto....are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah....lights, Mokuba....too bright." Kaiba said.

They got Kaiba into the living room, and immediately began to clean him off and patch him up, while another took a bit more blood from him to test it and make sure the guy didn't have rabies. Though Kaiba wanted the lights off, the doctor's insisted that they stay on so they could complete the exam.

Kaiba also wanted to go to sleep, but they told him he should drink some water, since he had lost a lot of blood. As he brought the water over to Kaiba's face, he slapped it away in disgust. "Listen....you patched me up, I'm fine. Now get lost, already!"

"Very odd...." One of the doctor's muttered, who had been testing Kaiba's blood.

Mokuba asked, "What is it?" Still very worried.

"Mr. Kaiba, you're white blood cell count seems to be down a lot....this isn't good." The doctor said.

"No kidding....that freak just cost me a quart of blood before I made it here." Kaiba snapped irritably.

But the doctor shook his head, saying, "I don't think it's from that. You're bordering on being anemic."

"Listen....I've had a long day, and a real lousy night. Now get out of here before I call security next, and have you thrown out. I'm sure after a night's rest I'll be fine." Kaiba snarled.

Mokuba nodded, and they packed up to leave. The one doctor stated, "I would like you to have another blood test perhaps sometime tomorrow, to ensure that you improved."

"Whatever." Kaiba managed to peal himself up now, and dragged himself to his bedroom as they were finally led out.

As Kaiba collapsed in his bed, Mokuba peaked in, asking, "Seto....are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine, Mokuba. I just need some rest. Don't worry, I'll make sure to make a police report on it tomorrow." Kaiba muttered, and drifted into deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness

Chapter 2.

Kaiba was waking up before the alarm even hit. He couldn't stand it anymore, it was just too bright in his room. He pealed himself up, and stumbled out of his room, heading down into the basement where his workout room was, as well as a den he never used, anymore. At the den, he closed himself in and collapsed on the couch.

Kaiba wasn't sure how much longer he slept, but was woken up when he heard the mansion pager activate and Mokuba's voice calling for him. His arm flailed up and hit the button, snapping, "What!"

"Seto....where are you? I've been looking all over for you, but I couldn't find you! Aren't you going to school today?" Mokuba asked.

There was a pause, as he blinked a couple times. There wasn't a bit of light in this room he was in....and yet he could see in here as clear as day. He didn't get it. And he was so tired, he felt like it was 3 in the morning. "What time is it?" He asked back.

"Seto....it's passed 9." Mokuba said.

His eyes widened. He rubbed his eyes, replying, "You should have called me sooner. I'll be up in a minute."

"Up? Oh....then you're downstairs. Were you working out?" Mokuba asked.

"Not exactly." Kaiba muttered.

Kaiba left his den, and headed to the stairs. As he opened the door, the bright light attacking him was painful, but he managed to pull himself out, anyway. In the kitchen, he fumbled for a pair of sunglasses....something he normally never wore, then headed for his room to get changed.

Mokuba was really worried, as he watched him. Finally, heading into his brother's bedroom after him, he called to him from the bathroom, "Seto....maybe you should stay home today. You don't look so well. Infact, you look really pale. Do you want some food? We got coffee made in the kitchen."

"No thanks, not hungry." Kaiba called back, from the shower he was taking in the pitch black room.

"Seto....you need to eat something." Mokuba cried to him.

Kaiba answered, "I'll be fine, Mokuba. I'll eat when I'm hungry. Now stop mothering me, already. You're late for school, yourself."

"Yes....'Dad'!" Mokuba spat back, and stomped away, trying not to act so worried, even if he was.

Kaiba left the shower, and looked in the mirror before looking down to get his razor. It clicked only a second later that he didn't see his reflection at all. Whipping his head back up, he clearly saw himself. 'Maybe I didn't get enough sleep.' He thought, rubbing his eyes.

He definitely looked like shit. His eyes looked blood shot, and he was pale white. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear 'he' had a drug addiction. Then again, he was still trying to figure out how he could see in the pitch black dark, as if the light was on.

The two brothers got ready, and left for school. During the trip, Kaiba was constantly covering his face like he had a headache, trying to save his eyes from killing him, even while the sunglasses were still on his face.

Mokuba sighed, saying, "You don't act like you're fine. What's with the sunglasses?"

"Eye strain." He muttered. "It's nothing serious."

Mokuba shook his head and turned away, knowing there was no convincing his brother when he was determined. 'He should have just stayed in bed. What's losing one day of work or school really going to hurt?'

Mokuba was dropped off at school, and the limo headed for Domino High. This was one of those times Kaiba was very grateful for having a limo available, so he didn't have to try and drive again. And fortunately, his car was moved out of the bushes from last night as well, so the limo had no problems getting through the driveway this morning.

He took his tardy note to the teacher, while on the phone arguing with the police on last night's incident, as he headed to his seat, hanging up the phone to try and pay attention to class. He had attempted to take off the glasses but it was too bright, so he kept them on, making the class give him all sorts of stares, and worried looks from Yugi.

It wasn't long before the teacher called him up to the front. "Mr. Kaiba, I'm sure you're aware that students are not allowed to wear sunglasses in class."

"I understand that, but there are extreme circumstances today, Ms. Finneran. If you'd like, I can give you the number of the police department....they're making out a report on last night's attack, as we speak." He answered.

"Attack?" She asked, curious.

Kaiba answered quietly, trying to keep his voice from prying ears from the students. "I was attacked last night."

"Oh....I'm sorry, I didn't realize. I'll let it go this time." She said. Kaiba returned to his seat, as the teacher continued their lesson.

By the end of class, the students were picking up and starting to leave the class. Kaiba had to fight to stay awake, barely finding the energy to do anything. He felt so lethargic, like he could sleep for a week. And there was something....something he kept smelling, that he couldn't quite catch. There was an odd scent in the air that smelled....good to him. He just wasn't sure what it was.

"Hey moneybags!" A cry suddenly snapped him back to reality, before he could doze off.

Not looking in their direction, he began to put his things away, muttering, "Get lost, Mutt. Now's not a good time."

"Kaiba....you don't look so well." Yugi said, observing Kaiba. "You look kind of pale."

"Yeah, like more pale than you normally look." Joey teased.

Tristan then joined in laughing, "Yeah, even more pale than Bakura."

Ryou now laughed along, and suddenly looked over at Tristan, saying, "Hey!"

"And why do you have a bandage on your neck?" Yugi asked, ignoring the others.

Though Kaiba had hoped the bandage would not be easily noticed under the school collar, it was large enough to still be seen on the left side of his neck. His hand unconsciously went to it, rubbing at the bandage, as he muttered, "If you must know, I was attacked....not that it's any of your business. Just make sure to keep it to yourselves, got it?"

"What, some cheerleader got too rough for ya?" Joey joked, resulting in Tea whacking Joey one in the shoulder for it.

"No." Kaiba muttered coldly at Joey. Then turning away, he added, "That psycho they're calling a vampire in the paper decided to target me last night."

"Damn....you can't be serious!" Tristan said.

Tea gasped. "Gods, it's a good thing you made it alive. Did they catch him?"

"No. He was loaded up on drugs or something, making his strength almost inhuman. I barely got him off of me." Kaiba answered. 'Why am I even talking to them?' He suddenly wondered, finally catching himself. He realized his tiredness must be getting to him.

"Damn....even with those Judo moves of yours?" Joey asked.

Kaiba snapped out of his thoughts, and glared down at Joey. "I told you....he was on something. I kneed this guy in the crotch and he didn't even flinch." Kaiba then smirked at that, saying, "I bet he's feeling it this morning though, if he didn't overdose by now."

"Kaiba, that's serious....you shouldn't even be here. You should have stayed home and rest." Yugi said.

"I'm fine. I still have work after this. I'll rest when I get home." Kaiba said. Now glaring at them, he snapped, "Now if you geeks are done with the 30 questions, I have another class to go to."

They moved aside, letting Kaiba pass. But before he made it out, Joey suddenly asked, "Hey Kaiba....they showed all those guys he killed had bite marks on his neck. Did he get you, too?"

"You know Mutt, you really are as stupid as you look." Kaiba answered, and kept going.

"Hey! What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Joey snapped.

Tristan said, "Forget about him….you know Kaiba."

"He's really lucky." Yugi said with worry. "If he's the same person that attacked all those other people, then that would make Kaiba the only survivor from those attacks."

"Huh....yeah. It would figure if anyone would survive it, Kaiba would. Nutt'n seems to get him down." Joey said.

Yugi still looked worried, though. "I don't know. He doesn't look very well, at all. And Yami said he sensed something strange about him."

------------------------------

After 2 more classes, Kaiba was feeling even worst. He began to phase out, almost like tunnel vision. He was hearing the teacher, but it sounded strange....she was so clear and yet sounded like she was down a very long hallway. He could see every movement from the students, every noise they made, every whisper they muttered....it was maddening! The light was still terribly bright, and that smell was becoming stronger, while he was becoming weaker. And there was a whispering that also began to run through his head. It was whispering his name, Seto....Seto....Seto....

"Mr. Kaiba!"

He jerked his head up, realizing he must have fallen asleep. The teacher that had just yelled his name, asked, "Mr. Kaiba, is my class so uninteresting today?"

Kaiba answered tiredly, "My apologies Mr. McCaffery, I'm not feeling well today. May I be excused?"

"Fine, head to the nurse, then." He said, and continued class.

Kaiba realized he just couldn't do it, anymore....he had to get out of here. He didn't hear Yugi ask to go to the bathroom either, as he packed up and walked out of the room.

Kaiba had already left the school and was almost at the limo before Yugi could catch up enough with him to get his attention. "Kaiba, wait!"

Kaiba turned to see Yugi run over, gasping for air. He could hear every beat Yugi's heart was making. "What is it, Yugi?"

"I'm....sorry....I....need....talk...." Yugi muttered, catching his breath.

Kaiba waited for Yugi to recover, before he finally said to Kaiba, "Sorry. I wanted to tell you that Yami sensed something strange from you."

"Yami?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, you know....the 'other' Yugi." Yugi said.

Kaiba sighed. "Great. Now you're starting to name your personalities."

Yugi didn't look happy, but didn't want to argue. On the other hand, Yami was ready to come out. As the Millennium Item glowed, he transformed....becoming Yami.

"Kaiba!" Yami snapped, "You need to listen to this....it's very important!"

"And you're very over-dramatic. If you don't mind, I'm not feeling well, right now. Tell me how you need to save the world later, all right?" Kaiba asked, tiredly.

"This is serious!" Yami stated. "There is something very unusual about you, today. Kaiba....there is some kind of 'evil' aura that I am sensing around you."

Kaiba gave him a 'you got to be kidding me' glare for almost a solid minute, before replying, "Yugi....did you ever think that maybe, just maybe....I'm not a very nice person? You just managed to pick this 'aura' up from me, 'now'??"

Yami gave Kaiba his 'I know everything' stare-down, even though he was looking up at him, which Kaiba never understand how he did that.

Yami then stated, "You must know that's not true. No matter what you might have convinced yourself that you are, I can tell you for a fact that you are not evil. This aura was never on you before. There's something wrong, Kaiba. Perhaps this man that attacked you possessed some kind of magic." There was a pause, before Yami added, "Kaiba....?"

While Yami was rambling on about as far as Kaiba can figure probably more 'heart of the cards' speeches, that smell he had been smelling all day was back again, surrounding Yami.

Kaiba had been approaching his face closer to Yami, unconsciously smelling that sweet scent, as Yami was talking. Now that Yami accented his name, he snapped out of it, realizing he was inches from Yami's own face.

Kaiba immediately backed away in surprise, before composing himself. Quickly returning his face of dis-interest, he said, "Whatever, Yugi....go preach to someone who cares."

Before Yami could mutter another word, he got in the limo and took off.

Kaiba called Mokuba and told him he was going home to rest, much to Mokuba's delight.


	3. Chapter 3

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness

Chapter 3.

At home, Kaiba buried himself back in the den with the lights off, so relieved to be out of the daylight. In there, he was able to relax a bit more. He did his homework in the dark, took care of work at home, called the police to finish his report to them over the phone and answered any questions. Finally, he passed out on the couch and let himself drift into a deep sleep.

Mokuba went from school to work, to push the reporters at bay about the attack they had now caught wind about. He took over his brother's job at taking care of business for now, and stayed there doing all he could until 7pm. At that time, he packed up....ready to go check on his brother. They had a much tighter security today at Kaiba Corp due to the attack, as they escorted Mokuba to the limo and made sure he made it back safely.

----------------------------

Despite Yami's concern about Kaiba, Yugi hung out with his friends at their normal haunts, first going to the pizza shop, then the arcade, finally heading back to his grampa's Game Shop. There, they played duel monsters until night-fall.

Yugi had calmed Yami down, explaining to him that Kaiba was just recovering from being attacked. _'Of course he doesn't want to talk about it, Yami. I'm sure that whole event was very stressful to him, having his life threatened like that. Don't worry, he'll be fine. I mean....it's Kaiba we're talking about. He always bounces back!'_

'_Yes....I suppose you're right. Perhaps I am simply being over-cautious.'_

That subject was dropped for most of the evening, until a news break came on the TV about Kaiba being attacked by the serial killer they had labeled as 'the vampire'.

"_Seto Kaiba is the first known victim from 'The vampire' to have actually survived his attack. This is a sketch drawing of the criminal that had been described to the police. If anyone has any information on this person, he should report this to the police immediately. Seto Kaiba was not available for comment, but the Vice President...."_

Turning their attention to each other, Joey said, "Yeah, Kaiba might have made it alive, but he sure looked like the walking dead today."

Ryou had recently come over, and was nodding, "Yes, I think I saw a glimpse of him in the hall today. He didn't look well, at all. And why was he wearing sunglasses?"

Tristan replied, "It looked more to me like he was on some kind of week-long drug binge. I don't know about the rest of you, but an attack and a slight blood loss doesn't make a person look that bad."

Yami's attention was caught again, hearing this. He drew himself outside of Yugi, and said,

'_Yugi, when I talked to Kaiba earlier, I explained to him the strange aura of evil I was sensing from him. I can't say for sure what happened to him that night, but there is something seriously wrong with him. I am certain it's magically related.'_

"Really?" Yugi asked, getting the other's attention that Yugi was talking to himself again. Yugi turned to the others, saying, "Uh....Yami agrees."

"Foolish mortal!" Ryou hissed, causing everyone to back away, as they realized Bakura had come out for some reason.

Yami immediately changed forms with his other half, and snapped, "It's you. Want do you want?"

"I couldn't help but over hear your amusing conversation." Bakura explained, being the only one that would be able to hear Yami in his spirit form. "I too have seen the priest, Pharaoh. And as usual, due to your lack of brains left in you, you no longer understand the symptoms that are right in front of your face. It's not magic that you sense in him, I'm afraid....it's something far worse."

"Magic?" Tea asked, since she never heard the full details of the conversation between Yugi and Yami.

"If that's not what it is, then what is it? Why do I sense an evil aura coming from Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"It appears you are about to lose your priest, Pharaoh. It wont be long before he joins with the world of the dead!" Bakura smirked.

"What's that?? You....you're saying that Kaiba's dying?? No way!!" Joey cried out.

"Simple-minded fool. It's not the kind of dead that you are thinking of....it's far more complicated than that." Bakura retorted.

Tristan asked, "How many kinds of dead are there?? I mean, there's dead and there's alive....right?"

Bakura's smirk only widened, saying, "You have forgotten the living dead, mortal....or as they are called nowadays, the undead."

All three practically jumped back, yelping at that. "Undead??!"

"What are you saying??" Yami demanded.

Bakura laughed coldly. "It's a pity just how naive you have become, Pharaoh. The so-called serial killer loose in the city isn't human, at all. He truly 'is' a vampire. And Kaiba got far more than just a simple bite. The vampire must have also made him drink some of his own blood, giving him vampirism."

"What?? You're saying Kaiba's a vampire??" Tristan asked.

"I always thought he was a blood-thirsty, but this is ridiculous!" Joey exclaimed. Then with a pause, he said, "Hey, wait a minute here! I've seen the movies, you know. If Kaiba's a vampire, then why was he out in daylight and not dying from it??"

"He is suffering from the light, but it is not yet deadly to him. That is because he has not yet fully turned. Drinking the blood of a vampire starts the process, but he has to feast on his first meal before it is official." Bakura answered.

Yami then suddenly blurted, "Then, you're saying there's still a chance to help him!"

Bakura glared at Yami, as if weighing a personal decision. He then looked out at the night sky, finally turning back to him with a smirk. "If it was daylight, I would probably not waste my time telling you this. But since it is already night, you are probably too late, anyway. And for that very fact, I will give you the information you ask for, if just to watch you fools go to see Kaiba already fully transformed and doomed forever. If a person drinks the blood of a vampire, they begin to transform. If you can find the vampire that did this to him and kill him before the victim becomes a true vampire, then yes....he can be saved from this eternal curse. But once he feeds, he is doomed."

Yami answered, "He may not have fed yet....maybe we could stop him. Kaiba didn't seem to be eating or drinking anything earlier, and he didn't show any sign of thirsting for blood. If we can inform him, maybe we can stop him."

"Vampires don't have an appetite for human consumption, fool! And are you sure he hasn't shown 'any' signs of blood-lust? None at all?" Bakura asked.

"No, he...." Yami said, but stopped as he thought about it. "Wait, earlier when I talked to him, he kept....smelling me, for some reason." Yami's eyes widened at that, "No, he 'was' hungering! Why didn't I see it?"

Bakura laughed, as the evil side faded back into the puzzle, leaving Ryou standing there. He looked around puzzled, and asked, "Uh....is there something I missed?"

Yami grabbed Ryou and rushing by the rest, crying out, "Everyone, we have to go at once....there is no time to lose! We have to stop Kaiba from making the biggest mistake of his life!"

"Uh....don't you mean 'un' life??" Joey asked as he, Tea, and Tristan followed loyally behind.

-----------------------------------

Kaiba had gotten himself up after the darkness had finally fallen. Though he still felt weak, he was glad to see he no longer felt the dizziness or felt the horrible eye strain. He was finally beginning to feel more like himself again. There was something else that drove him off the couch, too. A need....a deep need that was calling to him, whispering in his ear. He wasn't sure what, but he had to find out what it was.

Kaiba got up, and walked through the door, up the stairs and back to the first floor. It was night and the lights were on, but they didn't bother him so much, anymore. They were still bright, but they no longer bothered his eyes.

"Big brother, you're awake!" Mokuba said, happily going over to him.

Kaiba smiled and hugged his brother. As he did, he once again smelled something. Something....good. He ignored it for the moment, saying, "Hey, kiddo."

"So, are you feeling better?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba nodded back at him, saying, "Actually I am. I guess you're right, I just needed some rest."

"That's great!" Mokuba said. "By the way, I had a great day at school today. I got an A on my math and spelling test, and this teacher...."

Mokuba kept rambling, talking about things from school. Then Mokuba soon switched to the subject of going to work, and all the problems over there. He so proudly mentioned how he helped his big brother in taking over his work tasks over there, and included telling him about the situation of him talking to the press. All the while, the smell Kaiba was trying to ignore was becoming stronger and stronger, making that alluring scent difficult to push aside. It was....on Mokuba.

Kaiba smelled for it, becoming entranced as he approached Mokuba's head, wanting it....needing it....hungering for....

"Seto....are you okay?" Mokuba asked.

His first name being said snapped him from his trance, as he realized he was strangely close to Mokuba's neck....smelling him. He backed away, wondering why he reacted like that. After he blinked a couple times, he said, "Yeah....I'm fine, I...."

Finally, Kaiba began to realize what it was that he was feeling. Giving a sheepish look, he turned away, muttering, "....I think I'm hungry."

Mokuba laughed at that, saying, "Well, that's no surprise. You haven't eaten anything all day. Why don't you go in the kitchen and get something to eat?"

"Sounds good." Kaiba said, and walked to the kitchen.

He looked around the kitchen and no matter what he saw that he normally enjoyed drinking or eating, nothing looked good to him. He considered trying to force himself to eat something, but it only made him sick to his stomach to even consider trying any of it. In frustration, he looked in the fridge, and finally smelled something that he liked.

Kaiba drew out some uncooked ground beef. Maybe he could cook it up and eat that, but the thought of the meat surrounded by all that grease made his stomach turn. He pulled a piece off, trying to think of a way to make this into something edible that wouldn't make it all greasy....maybe boil it in a stew, or cook it in an oven. Yes, and let all the blood slowly leak from it as it simmered in a pan. All that delicious blood just oozing from it, dripping from it....

"Seto???" Mokuba called out, again snapping him out of his trance.

Kaiba found himself sucking the juices out of the raw beef in his hand, and he immediately tossed the thing down. Next to him was Mokuba giving him the strangest looks.

Kaiba muttered, "I....I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back."

"Uh....okay, Seto." Mokuba said, still watching him strangely the whole time he put on his violet trench coat and hurried out the door.

Kaiba began to walk for a while, eventually reaching the edge of the park, as he muttered to himself. "Air....that's it, I just need some air. I've probably been stuck in that house for too long today. Once I get back to a normal schedule, everything will be back to normal. Maybe I've been overworked and it's getting to me. Maybe it has something to do with that anemia thing the doctor was talking about. I was supposed to let him take another blood sample, wasn't I? Oh well, that can wait...."

Kaiba then stopped, smelling that lovely scent again, coming from somewhere ahead in the park. Like a trail of sweet music, Kaiba followed the scent hypnotically.

* * *

narr: Hello again. I'm very pleased on all the responses I'm getting on this fic. Everyone seems to like it! Now, normally I respond to all my writers individually. But this time I think I'm going to try to respond to them right here in my fic. The main reason for the change is because of my own recent adjustment that now allows anonymous e-mailers to contact me. It was strange that the lock was on in the first place, but I was told it's automatically marked and I have to unmarked it to allow it. Anyway, this way I can reply to everyone.

xXXkIkOkEnxXx and Doma Yuset( ): You got it...it's updated. ;)

kai( ): Yes, I think Kaiba makes a very interesting vampire, too. Then again, he is after all my favorite character in the show.

Aibyoka 13: Thanks on the comment of Ryou. I don't normally use the characters of Ryou/Bakura or Malik/Marik. They're not my most favorite characters or the easiest for me to write about. But there are parts where I will occasionally throw them in, where I think they will best fit. So you may see Ryou or Bakura pop-in every once in a while in this story line.

Rubi-chan: Thank you. That was in fact my intention, to make it different than most vampire fics. I don't mind those type of fics myself, but there's a lot of things I don't like about them, or I think they could improve on. I guess that was the reason I made this fic, to see the type of vampire fic I wanted to see. I don't want this to be just a vampire story. I assume people are also reading this because it's Yugioh, so I wanted to make sure to keep the flavor of Yugioh in the entire story and plot line. So that's my plan. Instead of taking the characters and basically throwing them into an AU vampire flick, I intend to keep this the Yugioh show and simply introduce vampirism. Hopefully it'll work out well.


	4. Chapter 4

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness

Chapter 4.

Yami and the others had made it to the mansion, immediately ringing the doorbell. The guards were off for tonight, and the gate was wide open since Kaiba had gone for a walk. Mokuba saw who was there from the surveillance camera, and opened the door, saying, "Hi Yugi, hi guys! What's up?"

Yami was all business, as he said, "Mokuba....we need to talk to your brother, right now!"

Mokuba blinked, "Seto? But....how come?"

"It's....about something I've recently learned that he's going through. We may be able to help him. Please Mokuba, we must see him now....there's no time to lose!" Yami exclaimed.

"But....he went out for a walk." Mokuba said. "Why don't you wait inside, he'll be back."

"A walk?" Yami said, turning pale.

He could hear Bakura's ghost form laughing, overhearing the news, as he said like a whisper in the wind, "I told you Pharaoh, you are too late...."

"No, we can't be too late." He muttered. Yami grabbed Mokuba by both shoulders, saying, "Where did Kaiba go, Mokuba? We can't wait, we need to find him now!"

"What....what's wrong?" Mokuba asked. "Is something wrong with my brother?"

"Mokuba, please! There's no time! Where did he go?" Yami asked again.

Mokuba pointed, "He went that way....I think he went to the park. Once in a while, he likes to take a walk at night, when there isn't anyone around to bother him."

'Let's hope that's the case this time.' Yami though. "Thank you, Mokuba. Let's go!" He said to the others, as he started to head away.

"Wait! Let me come, too!" Mokuba said.

Yami stopped, and turned. No....Kaiba would never forgive them if Mokuba was placed into danger. "I'm sorry Mokuba, you can't come. It's too dangerous."

"If Seto's in danger, then I'm coming!" Mokuba said.

Yami shook his head though, saying, "I'm sorry, not this time. Your brother would never forgive us." He turned to the others, saying, "Why don't the rest of you stay with Mokuba. I'll go myself. This is dangerous for any of us."

"I'm going with ya, Yugi....like it or not." Joey said. "But, Yugi's got a point. Why don't you guys stay with Mokuba, till we bring moneybags back here. The less there are, the better."

Tristan didn't like it, but he nodded, "Okay. We'll keep an eye on Mokuba."

"I don't need a babysitter!" Mokuba said. But, since Yami said he'd be bringing his brother back, he couldn't complain. "Well, come on, then...." He pouted, going inside.

Tristan, Tea, and Ryou stayed with Mokuba, while Yami and Joey headed quickly in the direction Mokuba told them to go.

They made it to the park before long, and began to look around. "Uh, Yug....you realize if Kaiba's here looking for a meal, and we're the only one's here at the park....well, we might be his target, which aint a good thing. I don't really wanna be Kaiba's lunch."

"You can always go back." Yami smiled.

Joey retorted, "Uh-uh....no way I'm leaving your side. Besides, this way by having the two of us, it will help prevent anyone from sneaking up on us."

------------------------

Kaiba's scent trail had led him to a young teenage girl, perhaps a bit younger in age then him. She was calling for her dog, who seemed to be lost. Somehow, Kaiba had walked up behind her so quietly, he couldn't even hear his own footsteps. And that smell....it was becoming overwhelming. Whatever it was, he had to have it.

She bumped into him, and whirled around, startled. He gave a weak smile, saying, "I'm sorry if I startled you."

"Oh....you scared me." She giggled. "I'm looking for my dog Casey, have you seen him? He's a golden lab...."

Her last sentence seemed to fade as she looked into Kaiba's eyes, entranced by the deep blue eyes that almost seemed to glow, as he stared deeply into hers.

"I'm afraid I haven't." He said, approaching her. "That's a lovely perfume your wearing. Do you mind if I smell it?"

"Not at all." She said, frozen by his gaze.

For the moment....the woman's fear, caution, even strength of will seemed to have all flown away by his stare. She voluntarily tilted her head, to allow him to smell, or....basically do whatever he wanted to.

Kaiba approached, smelling that sweet scent. His mouth opened as his fangs neared her neck....he immediately sunk them into her throat, drinking the warm liquid he so desperately hungered for.

---------------------

As Yami and Joey were searching, they heard a blood-curdling scream. "This way!" Yami cried out, and both ran immediately towards the sound they heard.

They quickly made it, only to find Kaiba hunched over in the grass, holding a woman limp in his arms, still having his mouth attached to her throat.

Yami gasped, "No....we're too late...."

Joey shouted loudly, "Kaiba!! What the hell are ya doing??!"

It was enough to snap Kaiba from his intoxicating buzz, and he immediately pulled away.

What Kaiba witnessed was him holding this woman limp in his arms, which had a horrible wound on her neck. And Kaiba instantly became fully aware it was an injury that he had just caused. His eyes widened in horror, absorbing the fact that he had just murdered someone.

Immediately, Kaiba dropped the woman and backed away in shock and horror. Yami and Joey ran over to her, checking her out.

"Wh....what have I done?" Kaiba whispered to himself, but enough for them to hear.

Yami checked her pulse, and lowered his head in mourning. "She's dead...."

Kaiba was trembling at this time, as he whispered out, "I....I killed her, I...."

He was literally going into shock. He knew there were despicable things he had done in his life and were capable of doing....but this was not one of those things. He just murdered a woman in cold blood, and he couldn't even figure out why.

Joey looked up at him, not sure what to think or do. Kaiba had regained the healthy look in his skin after feasting, though the fangs were evident in his mouth, and it was quite sick to look at him seeing the blood still around his mouth and teeth....the blood that once belonged to the woman he just killed. But Joey also knew it wasn't his fault. Kaiba didn't know what he was doing....it was that insane hunger that drove him.

But now that Kaiba had done this, that meant he was an official vampire. So, would Kaiba still be himself, or be consumed by what he had become....and only now see humans as a source of food?

Joey swallowed, asking, "K-Kaiba....you okay?" He hoped Kaiba's answer would give him an idea of what they were now up against.

Kaiba looked at his trembling hands, then over at the woman. He muttered out, "She....she was looking for her dog. She did nothing wrong, absolutely nothing. I just murdered someone....what the hell is wrong with me....??"

Yami finally stood and approached Kaiba, saying, "We tried to find you in time, but it's too late. I'm not sure what to do for you, now."

Kaiba glanced blankly over at Yami, like he was looking at an alien. 'I just murdered a woman. What in the world is Yugi talking about?' Was the only thought that came to his head.

As if Yami could sense his question, Yami answered, "Bakura told me the killer that had attacked you was in fact a real vampire. He explained to me that somehow the one that attacked you forced some of his own blood in you, which caused you to start changing into one of them. Feeding on someone I'm afraid was the last part that was needed to make you an official vampire. Even if we find the vampire that did this to you and destroy it, it wont be enough to bring you back. I'm sorry, Kaiba....if I only knew sooner."

'Some of his own blood in me?' Kaiba thought, remembering the point when he so foolishly licked the guys blood from his hand....perhaps now one of the biggest mistakes he'd ever made. The guy seemed to know exactly what Kaiba did, and laughed, leaving shortly after. The man knew, and he was out there somewhere....waiting for him.

"That's ridiculous." Kaiba blankly muttered. "There's no such thing as a vampire."

"Kaiba, even 'you' can't be that dumb!!" Joey snapped. He grabbed a small hand mirror out of his pocket and tossed it to him, saying, "Take a look....take a good look at those fangs you got, and tell me there aint no such thing!"

Kaiba opened the mirror and looked in....he wasn't amused. He glared at Joey, which now his glare froze Joey to the bone, as he launched the mirror back at him in disdain. "Only someone as stupid as you could find humor in a moment like this! Take your trick mirrors somewhere else!"

"Trick....mirror?" Joey asked.

Yami sighed. "Joey....he can't see his reflection, anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaiba asked.

Yami stated, "You're a vampire, Kaiba. You can't see your reflection, because you no longer have one."

Kaiba narrowed his now violet eyes at Yami, not liking the insinuation. But what could he say to retort their claims? After all, didn't he just kill a woman by drinking up her blood? But wait....the doctor said he was anemic. Maybe that was it. Maybe he was lacking in a certain blood count, causing an illness that made it look like vampirism. Could that be it?

As he considered that, his tongue unconsciously licked at the blood still on his face, and over his teeth, including the two sharp fangs he suddenly had....something he never had before. 'Gods....could they be right?'

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything." A voice suddenly echoed out like a whisper for all of them to hear.

Everyone turned to see a strange man dressed in odd black clothing. Strangely....none of them heard him coming.

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

"It's 'him'!" Kaiba suddenly blurted, then eyes narrowed. "You're the one that attacked me."

"That's correct." The man smiled, as the word 'Seto....' came into Kaiba's mind once again, like the whisper of a long-lost lover. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you felt the need for blood and became one of us, my new pet."

"What do you want!" Yami cried out in anger. "Haven't you done enough to him in one eternity....you have to torture him, now??"

The vampire smirked, amused from this one. "You misunderstand, mortal. Your friend here was supposed to be my lunch. I didn't actually intend to make him one of me. That seemed to be his choice in the matter...."

"What the hell are you talking about? Kaiba didn't 'want' to be some blood-thirsty vampire!" Joey argued.

"Oh? That's strange. After all....he was the one that managed to shed some of my blood and then drink it, himself." The vampire stated in amusement.

The other two immediately looked over at Kaiba in confusion, wondering if any of this was true. "Though I can perfectly understand his craving to be a predator of the night, instead of one of the cattle. His act had now made him immortal, his powers above any normal human. Yes....I'd say he made the smartest move of his entire eternal life."

"Kaiba...." Yami said. "Tell us that's not true...."

But Kaiba was silent, as if still absorbing the shocking news of him being a vampire, and said nothing.

"What do you want here?" Joey said.

"What would any vampire want, human? I see a delicious meal in front of me for two vampires to feast on. My new pet....how would you like to join me for the first time for dinner? After all, it's already served for us on a silver platter." He said, eyeing both Yami and Joey hungrily.

For the first time, Kaiba blankly looked up at the other man, still hearing the strange alluring song from him in his head.... 'You belong to me, now'.

Yami immediately jumped in front of both Joey and Kaiba, snapping, "Forget it! You will not be doing any of the sort this day!"

"Oh?" The vampire said, transfixing his gaze at Yami.

But as he did, the Millennium Item came to life, as Yami's own scarlet eyes gazed back at him in strength and defiance, a third eye forming on his head. The vampire's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting a mortal to possess such powerful magic. The vampire was suddenly hesitant to face him this day, until he found out more on this unique human.

The gaze left Yami, and turned to Kaiba, saying, "Very well....I shall let you live this day. But I'm afraid your friend is coming with me."

"He's not going 'anywhere'!!" Yami snapped, still planning on battling this vampire with magic, if he had to. "Kaiba is our friend....he is staying with us."

"You cannot keep a vampire's pet from him, you fool. He is not the friend you once thought he was. He is one of us, now. I suggest you back away, mortal....you have no idea of the danger you are facing!" The vampire hissed.

"I don't care what danger I am facing, when it comes to the safety of my friends!" Yami exclaimed.

Before any more words could be said, Kaiba snapped, "Enough!" Silencing them all.

Kaiba glared over at Yami, spitting out, "I already told you more than enough times that I stand on my own, Yugi. I don't need your pathetic friendship group!"

"But....Kaiba." Yami said.

Kaiba then smirked, saying, "Besides....what makes you think I need you or anyone's protection?"

He turned away from Yami and Joey's confused silence, directing his vision to the vampire in front of him. Kaiba then approached the vampire himself, saying to him, "And you're right. I willingly took a part of you, knowing what it would do to me, making me what I am now. I have no intention on fighting you. I am yours....take me."

Kaiba held out his hand willingly to the vampire, who smiled back....pleased.

"Kaiba, no!!" Yami cried, as Joey just watched in shock and horror.

The vampire swept his arm around Kaiba, and in an instant they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I....I can't believe it. Kaiba willingly did this. He wanted to be a blood thirsty vampire...." Joey muttered, dropping to his knees. Then in frustration, he punched at the ground, snapping, "Why the hell should I even be surprised about it? He's always been a power-hungry prick, since the day we met him. The bastard! Did he ever consider how that might affect Mokuba???"

Yami looked off to the distant area ahead, where both Kaiba and the vampire were a moment ago.

He then said, "You're not alone, Joey. I too find it hard to believe....very hard to believe." Infact, Yami still found it too unbelievable, and refused to accept it.

------------------------

Yami and Joey returned to Kaiba's mansion, and was forced to disappoint Mokuba when he realized they made it back empty-handed. Mokuba was shocked to find them return with bits of blood on them, but was even more shocked to hear what they had to inform the younger Kaiba about, letting him know what happened to his brother.

Mokuba didn't want to believe it at first, but too many things Kaiba had been doing forced Kaiba's little brother to face the truth.

The police were called on the attack, from that woman who was murdered in the park. Yami and Joey explained they were witnesses that merely found the body after the murder. They didn't mention anything about Kaiba, incase he returned to the mansion before morning.

No one was blamed for what happened, pinning it on the serial killer. But after it was all over with, now they were left with trying to figure out what to do.

Yami knew this vampire had to be killed, before he became a threat to anyone else. As for Kaiba....they were still struggling with that dilemma. He was now a vampire. Did that mean he too had to be killed? Wouldn't he also feast on people like food, and kill them at night? If he did, then he would have to be stopped, as well. But the thought of killing someone Yami saw as one of his friends....this was a decision he could not take lightly. And what about Mokuba? He needed his brother....but what would become of him, now? For all they knew, Mokuba may also be in danger of his own brother, though he insisted that was not true.

Only time could tell what would happen. But for now, they had to prepare....to kill a vampire.

* * *

narr: Wow.....somehow I missed my Monday deadline. Sorry about that, but all hell broke loose over here. But now I'm back and sending the next update....I hope you all enjoyed it.

xXXkIkOkEnxXx and Jasmine Reinier - Yes, it seems there are a lot of writers complaining about the new changes that this websight made. I personally can't understand why they are going to such extremes. It's one thing to try and keep glitches from the storylines and make it as neat and understanding as possible. But it's another thing entirely, when they take it to the point where it effects and messes up everyone past fics. I'm afraid to go back to my other stories and see what it did to them all. But if they continue this, they're going to start chasing off the writers. (And I agree, Jasmine. Kaiba makes such a cool vampire....) ;)

cantdueldontaskme - Thanks for the praises. And yes.....there are certain words that always get me confused. I'll try to fix the error, sometime. For the longest time, I had trouble with the word naive, spelling it nieve all the time. The problem was my spell checker couldn't find the correct spelling.....so I had no choice to leave it that way. But I finally figured it out. But yes, I probably meant worse.....thanks.

And thank you everyone for your reviews, and comments. I'm glad to see so many people excited over my story.


	5. Chapter 5

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness

Chapter 5.

Kaiba stood inside the unfamiliar but well-lavished house, staring out at the night sky. He was now in the home of Brandon Cavnar, who had supposedly lived for hundreds of years. Actually, it was Cavnar's new haunt....this was the home of one of his victims the police had yet to find out about. Brandon would kill the victim and stay at his home for awhile, before eventually finding another home of his liking. Cavnar had traveled all over the world, finding new homes here and there....he liked to travel. He was out right now, finding a victim to kill and feast on, before returning to talk some more to his new 'pet'.

Yes, Kaiba quickly realized what he meant by pet. Since Cavnar was the one that gave him the vampirism, Kaiba was somehow bound to him. He had felt it at the park, and realized he would not have the will to stand against him because of it.

Yes....without even knowing it, Seto Kaiba had once again basically brought another Gozaburo into his life. He should have known he was doomed to do something like that. After all, his life always was self-destructive one way or another.

When Gozaburo was alive, Kaiba felt he had died....on the inside. But now, Kaiba could say he really was dead....and by his own hand, even. But as usual, that didn't matter either. What's another part of himself thrown away to the wind? He had given away his innocence long ago, sacrificed his soul for Mokuba's happiness. So this time, he had thrown away his own mortality. It would only mean to Kaiba that a new game would have to begin.

Once again, Mokuba's happiness and security was the prize. But instead of playing the knight this time to protect the king, he would have to change his strategy and play the pawn. Cavnar was expecting him to be the obedient servant, and he would have to play his part well to convince the vampire of this in order to win.

Kaiba had been testing his own strength of will against his supposed 'master'. As long as he wasn't given a direct order to do something, he could actually resist its pull. He wasn't sure if that was normal or not. But since he had been playing the loyal pawn, and Cavnar didn't seem surprised by it, Kaiba assumed this was supposed to be how he was to act from this transition. So as long as Cavnar thought he had no chance to resist, he wouldn't expect betrayal from him.

Kaiba knew in time if he was patient, his moment would come to take out the vampire. That's when he would make his move in order to free himself and protect his brother....but he wasn't sure when that would be. He had to time it just right....bide him, wait for it to come, then jump at it and hope he didn't fail. He would only get one chance, so it had to be good.

As Kaiba contemplated this, he didn't have to hear or look to know that Cavnar had returned. Like a cold breeze blowing through the window, Cavnar materialized behind Kaiba and gave a chilling smile. "Well, my pet....have you been waiting for me? You should have joined me....it was fun."

"I've already fed." Kaiba answered. "I didn't see the point of going out."

Cavnar approached, and gently brushed his hand across Kaiba's rich velvet trench coat. Kaiba had to resist the urge to try and shrug him off. "From your original strength of will, I actually thought you might try and fight this transition a bit more. But that is good, for I didn't want to have to deal with petty rebellion."

"Why would I consider fighting you? You gave me immortality. Thanks to you, I never have to grow old or die." Kaiba said. He turned to face Cavnar, saying, "Since you have been a vampire much longer than myself, I was hoping you might have some thing to teach me that I should know about."

"My....aren't we anxious? Well....you've seen the movies, I'm certain." Cavnar said, with amusement. "Make sure to stay away from light, wooden stakes, or religious figures."

"Religious figures? Don't you mean religious items?" Kaiba asked.

"No....not unless the item was in fact blessed by a true priest, and I don't mean people that are given priest papers simply so they can go on TV and rake in the money for themselves. True priests have the gods shining down on them with their respect and blessings....they would have the power of the gods flowing through them. Even holy water doesn't harm us unless blessed by a true priest. Though I would suggest not to go to any religious temples, just to be on the safe side."

"What about silver?" Kaiba asked.

Cavnar laughed, amused. "Ahhh yes, the Blade movies. You don't have to worry about that. The writers obviously mistaken werewolves for vampires. Perhaps they were bored, who knows. We have no such allergies to the element. Infact, I drink out of silver goblets all the time."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, asking, "So, there are such things as werewolves, too?"

"Of course. Creatures such as us are simply not as frequent as they try to make us out to be." Cavnar said.

"Why is that?" Kaiba asked. "If we're immortal, wouldn't there be a lot of us?"

"Why would there be?" Cavnar asked. "Do you think we want to constantly make more of us?"

"Why not? Less threat from humans, aren't there?" Kaiba asked.

Cavnar seemed once again amused by his new pet. "You just don't understand yet, do you my pet? But I should expect that from someone new to being a creature as me. Any threats you felt from humans in the past are now all gone. They are not a danger to us....they are our food, Seto. But then....that is the reason our kind do not go out making many more of us. The more vampires you make, the more mouths to feed and less of the human herd to feed from. But when we do decide to create another one of us from a human, we make sure that mortal is strong and worthy....as you were."

"I'm honored." Kaiba said, sounding as sincere as he could muster....which wasn't easy.

"You should be. It is rare to be offered to become one of an elite race. But you were indeed special. Very few times in my lifetime have I seen a human become a vampire. Never have I seen a human forcibly grant himself immortality." Cavnar mused.

Kaiba kept himself from flinching at the comment, a harsh reminder of exactly how he got in the position he was in. And yet, he was still weighing it in his head if what he did was really such a bad thing, after all. Given, he will now be eternally dead. But if he didn't do what he did....where would he be, now?

Cavnar wasn't just a psycho like he thought, that could be chased off. Cavnar knew what he had done, and left allowing Kaiba to become a vampire. If he didn't taste Cavnar's own blood, he doubted the vampire would have simply spared him....he would probably be dead. After all, as a vampire Cavnar was stronger, faster, immortal....how can you fight that? The only regret was that if he was just a little more open-minded, perhaps he could have identified the hunger he was going through, and stopped himself in time before sealing his fate. But there was no point in regretting, now. What's past is past....now he had to accept and move on.

As Kaiba thought of that moment, Cavnar continued to speak. "Infact, one might think you really were seeking out immortality. Perhaps it was fate....".

"I don't believe in fate." Kaiba blurted out, before he could catch himself. After the words were out, he hoped it didn't sound too rebellious.

Cavnar paused, but smiled. "No?" He turned away, waving his hand, saying, "Perhaps you're right." Then turning back to him, he said, "Maybe instead, you were unconsciously drawn to power. Somewhere, your mind truly knew what it wanted, and took my blood with the desire to become greater than you were....just like you told your friends. I shouldn't put it passed a man who was on top of the business world, after all."

"Not that I am ungrateful." Kaiba bowed slightly, "But....why choose me?"

"Why any human? Normally we just find an easy target and feast. But I must admit, you I was driven to pursue." Cavnar said.

"I don't understand." Kaiba said, wondering why he would specifically target him.

Cavnar asked, "Don't you? You have learned the scent of humans. The stronger willed ones you soon learn possess a blood that smells and tastes so much more sweeter. Think about it with your friends you were with. The one with the magical item....did his scent not seem more 'appealing' to you?"

Now that Kaiba thought about it, comparing the scent that he smelled between Yami and say....Joey, there was a significant difference. "Now that you mention it...." He muttered.

"And if you think the smell was good....wait until you get the taste of it. You can go for two days before you need another bite. You'll see soon enough." Cavnar told him.

Kaiba turned to him, asking, "I will? What do you mean?"

"When we see your human friends again, of course. We are going to kill them." Cavnar said. He then smiled, saying, "I thought you already assumed that...."

Kaiba muttered, "You mean Yugi and his group. But why? Don't tell me you're afraid of them...."

"As I have told you....they are like sheep, and we are the wolves. There is nothing to fear from humans. But when it comes to the human race, there is one problem with this type of cattle....when they are hit with the reality that they are not on the top of the food chain, they try to rebel, unable to accept their fate. Anytime a human had come to the realization that vampires exist, they have gone out of their way to try and take us down. So, they will probably in the beginning seek out help from their kind, and be labeled as insane. Then they will pursue us on their own. And when they do, we will feast like kings." Cavnar mused.

The head vampire then looked down in thought, as he added. "But I must admit, the flame-haired one with that gold item troubled me. I don't like the magical aura I got from him....he will die, especially."

He turned and smiled at Kaiba, saying, "Maybe I'll even let you have him, so you can have a taste of the best quality blood, and you will see what I mean on wanting to pursue the strong-willed ones. But I do hope you don't have a problem killing your friends for food, do you? You do understand that they will have no qualms about taking you down, if you give them the chance."

Kaiba now smirked, saying, "You seem to be under the assumption that they are my friends. You are mistaken....I have no friends." Kaiba then turned back to the window, staring out.

As he did, Cavnar approached behind Kaiba, bringing his hand up, and rubbing his back, as if 'petting' him in a way, saying, "That is good. I wouldn't want you to be attached to your meal, after all."

Kaiba did not pull away from him, answering, "You know what is best for us, Cavnar. If Yugi and his friends must die, then so be it."

"Good....very good." Cavnar answered. He then looked around his home, saying, "I have been considering where to put you here, since the moment you tasted some of my own blood. We are to remain together forever now, after all. But after thinking about it, I decided this building really had become stuffy, and I'm all ready prepared to move on." He then turned to Kaiba, saying, "So I decided we can both return to your place and live there."

"Why there? There's nothing wrong with this place." Kaiba stated, immediately concerned about Mokuba being surrounded by vampires.

Cavnar answered, "Let's not forget Seto, that the others will be seeking us out. Why make it difficult for them? By staying at your home, they'll know exactly where to find us, and I so love it when my meal is delivered to me. But why the concern? Don't you want to go home?"

Kaiba answered, "I don't live alone, you know. Others stay at the house, as well. There are maids, butlers, security. They might make a nice meal for us, but if too many people start disappearing around that house, the police are going to start to wonder. I understand that humans can't compare to our strength, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't be underestimated. I was a public figure. Things that happen around me tend to get mentioned on the news a lot. We don't want too much attention."

"You're really thinking too much into this, Seto. You hired them, you're still not seen as a vampire to any of them. Have them fired or sent away", Cavnar said. He then paused, looking Kaiba over. "Wait a minute...." Cavnar then smiled. "I see....I have almost forgotten the little one you always had strapped to your ankles. The boy, is he your son?"

Kaiba hoped Cavnar didn't know about him. But there was no denying it now, without looking like he was trying to protect him. "Mokuba is my brother. What about him?"

"You are concerned for his safety, are you not?" Cavnar asked.

Kaiba gave a cold smirk, masking any possibility of caring. "Funny....for a vampire, I didn't realize you read the tabloids. Mokuba helps to give me a better public image, so I look like a 'nicer person' in the public eye....but that doesn't mean I actually care about him. That little brat has been an annoyance to me ever since I can remember. My concern is the publicity, not him."

"Oh? Then why don't we get rid of him when we get back? He'd make a lovely after-snack." Cavnar stated.

Kaiba found the vampire's response far too predictable. For someone thousands of years old, it was pretty apparent to Kaiba that he was testing him. Kaiba rolled his eyes, saying, "Sure, why not? Then we'd end up having exactly what I told you would happen, if we killed off the help....only ten times worse. We'd have a media frenzy over there, like you wouldn't believe. And if you plan on using that house to bait Yugi's little group, then causing a public stir wouldn't be very helpful.

Then with a smirk, Kaiba added, "Besides....why waste a human that can be so helpful to us?"

"How so?" Cavnar asked, listening with interest.

Kaiba smirk became a sneer, as he stated, "Don't you think he'd make the perfect bait for our catch? If Yugi figures out we're both over here, obviously they're going to worry about his safety. They'll come running in no time."

"Hmmm....yes, I like that." Cavnar said. "Very well....we can eat him last."

"No." Kaiba answered, surprising Cavnar. "I want him. When we kill off Yugi's group, let me be the one to take him out. Mokuba is mine....and after all the time I had to be bothered with baby-sitting his worthless ass, I deserve to be the one to take him."

Cavnar seemed satisfied with that answer, and nodded. "Very well. And it should be only fitting that he is dealt with by his brother's own hand."

He turned away from Kaiba, saying, "Then it is settled. I will train you here on some basics that you might need to know, then we can go and meet this darling little brother of yours."

Kaiba could only hope he had succeeded in convincing the vampire. The less connection there was between him and Mokuba....the better. Mokuba's safety had to come first.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cavnar took some time to show Kaiba all he could on the advantages of being a vampire. The strength, the speed, being able to drift in the wind, or dance in the shadows, the keen sense of smell, hearing, and sight - especially towards those that were warm-blooded. Then there was of course the invincibility towards most things.

A vampire could also tell when a human lied, since they could feel the changes in a human's blood-flow. Kaiba was happy that atleast Cavnar wouldn't be able to tell that from him, since he was technically no longer human.

He also helped teach Kaiba the difference between superstitions on vampires, and fact. Like the ridiculous idea of silver being harmful....unless it was blessed by a priest, that was not a problem. Magic, depending on what it could do, could pose to be a problem, no matter if you were human or vampire. Infact, the way Cavnar spoke of Yugi earlier, Kaiba suspected that perhaps Cavnar wanted Yugi's group killed off, in fear of what it might be capable of doing. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

The nonsense on garlic Cavnar also pointed out was wrong. True, he didn't like the smell....but then, who did? He pointed out the real reason garlic was used in the past was that its strong smell could block out the scent of human blood that vampires used to trail their victims....but it wasn't something that repelled them.

"There is one more thing that a vampire can do." Cavnar said. "Every vampire can take on the form of the animalistic nature of their soul. For example, this is my form." Cavnar changed, and in an instant he had become a deadly cobra.

'A snake....somehow, I'm not a surprised.' Kaiba thought.

As Cavnar changed back, Kaiba said, "I always seemed to be drawn towards Dragons. Does that make it my form?"

Cavnar smiled, saying, "You will take on the form of a real creature that exists in this world. There's no such thing as dragons...."

"Funny....I also thought there was no such thing as vampires, until tonight." Kaiba muttered.

Cavnar placed his hand on Kaiba's chest, saying, "Just search for it in your heart and soul, and you will become it. It is something you will feel is a part of you."

Again, Kaiba resisted the urge to push Cavnar away after he touched him, and closed his eyes to concentrate on this supposed form. All he could think of was his Blue Eyes White Dragons, but according to Cavnar he couldn't become that since it didn't really exist. But if he couldn't be that, then besides what he already was, he didn't want to be anything else. Kaiba then opened his eyes, and shook his head, saying, "I can't seem to do it."

Cavnar smiled. "Don't worry, pet. You are still learning....sometimes these things take time for beginners to learn, before they know their nature. If you don't know it now, then you will learn soon enough. It is time to go to our new home, now. Let's have you introduce me to your brother, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness

narr: Okay, I'm going to put a warning on the potential hint of maybe yaoi (but if so, only one-sided), possible rape (but not really), maybe necrophelia?....humiliation?....self-loathing? I'm simply putting these warnings in, incase someone extremely sensitive might be upset from the minor scene in this chapter. Just keep in mind there is no change in rating....so whatever one may call it, there's no details.

* * *

Chapter 6.

It was 4 in the morning and Mokuba was still up, looking out the window hoping that his brother would come home. "Seto....where are you?" He whispered in despair.

Suddenly Mokuba stiffened. It was like a cold breeze entered the room....but it was more than that, it was also a strange feeling of warmth that entered his heart. Mokuba immediately turned to see his brother standing behind him, his eyes glowed an eerie violet.

Kaiba was in fact surprised that Mokuba somehow knew he returned, even when using one of his new abilities to get there.

"Seto, I knew you would come back!" Mokuba said happily, and ran to him, hugging his brother tightly.

It pained Kaiba to know what he had to do, but Cavnar was near and he had to play his part to protect Mokuba. Kaiba waved his hand out, using some unseen force to push Mokuba away, like nothing.

He landed on the ground with a harsh thud. Then Mokuba looked up at Kaiba, appearing to be surprised and hurt.

Kaiba looked down coldly, saying, "Listen, brat....we got a new guest that's going to be staying with us. Make sure to show some respect."

From the shadows, Cavnar appeared. Mokuba looked fearful, with a hint of anger. He immediately began to realize that this person must be what did this to his brother. "Greetings. So, you must be young Mokuba Kaiba."

He approached, touching Mokuba's face, who pulled away with hate. Plus, Cavnar's hand was sooo cold! "My, what a feisty little thing, you are. Now....I trust you will obey your brother explicitly, will you not?"

That stare. To Mokuba, it felt like that stare was invading his mind, telling him to obey or else. It frightened him. Mokuba quickly looked away, in fear of that gaze taking claim of his soul.

"I might listen to him, but that doesn't mean I'll listen to you!" Mokuba said, refusing to look him in the eyes. Cavnar wondered what it was about this family blood line, that they could fight his stare with such strength. The one calling himself Yugi Motou could too, but then....he had the power of a magical item to protect him.

"I said show some respect!" Kaiba snapped.

Mokuba looked to his brother, then put his head down, saying, "I'm sorry...."

"Go to your room. You're not supposed to be up this late, anyway." Kaiba said.

Mokuba quietly obeyed, and went to his room. Kaiba then turned to Cavnar, saying, "As you can see, he wont be a problem to us." Kaiba then smirked, saying, "And he could make an interesting slave to us, in the mean-time."

Cavnar then laughed evilly, saying, "I must say, pet....I like your thinking."

Mokuba listened to what they were saying from his room, after clicking on one of the spy devices that were in all the various rooms he had hooked up long ago, back when Gozaburo used to be alive. He knew that vampires had no reflection, but was grateful to find out that they could still be heard. He turned off the device shortly after, deep in thought. 'Seto....I know you wouldn't act this way. There's only one reason you'd be like this....you're in trouble.'

---------------------------------

Both Kaiba and Cavnar headed down to the basement as morning approached, avoiding the light. Mokuba came down to make sure everything was all right for them, after getting ready for school. Kaiba was concerned that his brother stayed up so late, but he didn't want to show it in front of Cavnar.

So he forced himself to ignore that fact for now, and gave Mokuba a list of things he wanted done at work, one of which was buying up one of the blood banks. Mokuba was hesitant seeing the things on the list, but didn't question it. He looked up, saying, "I....guess you wont be at work today."

"I plan on changing my hours around. Inform the staff that I decided it was more convenient for me to work the late shift....it avoids the press more. Also, you're going to have to start doing more public speaking. Make sure you call the school to inform them I will no longer be going." Kaiba ordered him.

"They're going to want to know a reason." Mokuba said.

"It shouldn't be necessary. I already took my GED the first time I decided to leave school, and my work schedule became more involved....I had to focus more time on Kaiba Corp." Kaiba replied. Cavnar watched and listened from a distance, but said nothing.

Mokuba nodded, saying, "Okay. I'll see you tonight, Seto." Kaiba did not respond as Mokuba silently left.

Now that Mokuba was gone, Cavnar floated over to him, asking, "Did I hear that conversation right? It sounded like you were preparing yourself to continue work at your business."

"Is that a problem?" Kaiba asked, turning to face him.

Cavnar smiled....his new pet never failed to amuse him. "My dear Seto, you are a vampire. Such trivial mortal things are beneath us. Why would you waste your time going to work like some common human?"

Kaiba considered Cavnar's words. For some reason, he never even considered 'not' working at Kaiba Corp. And he supposed perhaps it did seem odd for a vampire wanting to work like a normal human. But he had to....he had to for his brother. Mokuba was still too young....he wasn't ready to take on being president yet.

"I figured I might as well continue the charade for now, atleast until Yugi's group is taken care of. Then when they are dealt with, we'll do whatever you want." Kaiba answered.

Cavnar answered, "How gracious of you." Cavnar then took a seat, stretching out on the couch. "But aren't you a bit concerned that if you go to work, you might get discovered for who you are?"

"I don't see how. Unless my workers decide to start coming at me with wooden stakes and holy water, I don't see the harm in it." Kaiba answered.

"The problem is the very thing you insist on remind me about, my pet. You were a public image as a human. People are going to want to see you on camera, on magazines, in newspapers. They'll learn something is wrong when they film you and you can't be seen on screen. Your mortal friend was right, you no longer have a reflection." Cavnar explained.

Kaiba considered Cavnar's words....he honestly thought that was a trick mirror that Joey Wheeler had shown him. 'I have no reflection.' Kaiba thought, grasping the concept.

He then turned away, and replied, "That still wont be a problem. I've already arranged with Mokuba on the hour changes. I'll simply let him take over being the center of the media, for now. He'll be the perfect poster child."

"Atleast while he's still alive." Cavnar added. Then asked, "Are you certain your brother means nothing to you?"

Kaiba turned back to Cavnar. "Why would you even ask that? Vampire or not, he is nothing to me....he never was." Then with a smirk, Kaiba added, "The fool had always been blindly loyal to me, no matter what I ever did to him. You may not be aware of this fact, but I've already nearly killed him once when he pissed me off. The only thing that saved him was when Yugi and his annoying friends got in the way. I would have finished him later, but without a valid reason I'd have the law breathing down my neck. And by that time, he was no longer in my way."

Kaiba hated the confession....he hated reminding himself of how he almost killed the only thing he ever lived for. But, he was ready to do or say whatever he had to in order to make sure Cavnar was convinced. And he knew if Cavnar asked Mokuba, his brother could answer with total truth, and full detail. Who would have thought that such a terrible episode as Death-T could actually be used in Kaiba's favor?

"Well....I guess what they say about ruthless businessman are true. They're nothing but cold-blooded vampires." At that, Cavnar laughed at his own joke. Kaiba wasn't amused. Cavnar stopped laughing though, and looked sourly at him. "You really don't have much of a sense of humor, do you? We need to work on that."

"I'm not good enough for you, the way I am?" Kaiba asked, heading over to the chair to sit down. "I'm hurt." The comment was sarcasm....Kaiba couldn't help it. "Well, we should probably get some rest."

Cavnar stared intently at Kaiba, whispering, "Come to me, Seto...."

The words whispered into Kaiba's mind like music. He couldn't resist the call. He didn't bother to try, either. Kaiba approached Cavnar and sat next to him. "What do you wish of me?"

Cavnar brought his hand up, brushing it through Kaiba's hair, looking intently into his eyes. "What are your thoughts, Seto? I know the transition was probably a difficult one for you. So please, tell me....now that you are dead, what drives you now?"

Mokuba was the first thought that came to his mind, but fortunately it was merely a question and not a demand. He squelched it immediately. Then placing a hand on Cavnar's wrist, he answered, "I exist solely for you, now. What more is there?"

He couldn't stand touching Cavnar, but this vampire seemed to like the touching part, so he went with it, to try and show him his acceptance.

Cavnar smiled, pleased with Kaiba's response. "I do so like how you are now. You were so defiant as a human, before....I like these changes in you. I'm glad to have you as my pet....it makes these times less lonely. Maybe you wouldn't mind if I decided to test your loyalty though, just for fun....just to see how far you are willing to go for me, my dear Seto."

Cavnar drew Kaiba over to him, kissing him on the lips. Kaiba did not fight, and gave in without hesitation.

It didn't take long before Cavnar began to undress him, whispering, "Just because it's daylight, doesn't mean we can't have fun together. You are mine, after all."

"Yes....yours." Kaiba said, his jaw unconsciously clenching tightly as he helped to unclothe Cavnar, as well.

Kaiba never felt so disgusted and unclean. It made him feel like a common whore. He didn't even do this as a human being, and now he had to submit to fucking a dead guy....even if he was dead, himself. But then, what's another peace from his heart, his soul? Did he have one left? Maybe his ego....that might be taken, too. But if he didn't, he knew he might lose a lot more. It was his only chance, and he couldn't blow it.

As he submitted to Cavnar's wishes, he continued to remind himself, 'For Mokuba', as his eyes seemed to darken another shade of violet.

----------------------------

Mokuba was supposed to go to his school. But instead, he decided to let himself be late and headed over to his brother's High School. He would inform the school about Kaiba dropping out, in person. Then while he was there, he could let the others know what was happening. Atleast during the day, he didn't have to worry about being followed by vampires. They could only come out at night, after all....right?

As Yugi and the others were in class, the office paged for Yugi Motou, which surprised his friends. Normally, it was Joey that was called to the office....not Yugi. He headed up there to see why he was being called. In front of the office, he was surprised to see Mokuba.

Yugi went over to him, saying, "Don't tell me....he didn't come back, did he?"

Mokuba shook his head, saying, "It's worst than that, Yugi. Seto did come back, but....he brought a friend, and this guy isn't very nice."

Yugi gasped, "You mean the vampire!"

"Shhh!" Mokuba said.

He looked around to make sure no one was listening, then added, "My brother calls him Cavnar. They've taken up living in the basement during the day, cuz it's really dark down there and no windows. Yugi....Seto's not acting right. I think he's in trouble with this guy. You've got to help me get rid of him! I don't know what to do. I'm afraid to even keep an eye on the guy....he can turn into the air and everything!"

Yugi sighed. "Okay, we'll see what we can do. So, does this guy plan on having a more permanent stay at your house, then?"

"That's what it looks like." Mokuba said.

Yugi nodded. "Fine. Then give me a few days to find out information on how to take care of these things, and I'll see what I can do. Do you know if your brother would help you with this information on Cavnar? Would he tell you what their weaknesses are? He's a vampire himself, after all....he should know."

"I don't know how to talk to him, though. Cavnar's always there." Mokuba said.

"Well, is there a time when Cavnar's 'not' with your brother?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba thought about that. "Hmm....well, they're together all during the day, since they can't go out in the dark. At night, they might separate while doing what they do, but you never know when they'll be back. And Seto's dropping out of school, and changing his work schedule to the night shift, but....that's it!"

Mokuba was suddenly very happy. "I can email him and ask him. But if Cavnar's there, he'll be able to read it."

"Is there another language he knows that you two can use to communicate in?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba answered, "Well, we both know English, but Seto mentioned this guy traveled a lot, so he might know it, too. It would have to be a language that we know and that he's guaranteed not to."

"Um....didn't you learn to decipher the ancient Egyptian text on the computer? Can't you use that?" Yugi asked.

"Of course! Seto knows that language, and I can use the computer!" Mokuba said, thrilled.

"He....knows it?" Yugi asked. 'I knew he could understand it!'

"Huh?? Uh, I mean....he picked up some of it, after deciphering enough times. You know, Seto being a genius and all." Mokuba smiled weakly, then scurried away, saying, "I'll tell you what I find out!"

--------------------------------

By nighttime, Mokuba had done all that he was given to do on the list, including buying the blood bank. Kaiba took the time to head there first, drinking from one of the donations to quench his hunger. He still didn't find it the most respectable thing to do, but it was better than killing someone tonight.

Infact....he wasn't really too happy about what he had become. Him being dead didn't really bother him. But Kaiba was a creature of habit, and being a vampire had forced changes into his life that he really didn't want to try and adjust to. Not being able to be out during the day was annoying, and having no reflection was unacceptable. Now, he would have to find some kind of excuse as to why he had become so camera shy out of the blue. Also being something that people would want to hunt down and kill if they found out what he was, he certainly didn't find very good for public relations. He had a difficult enough time with assassins, normally. But atleast this form would only focus on his own personal harm, and not Mokuba's for a change.

He picked up another vial and drank it down, experiencing the odd pleasure and feeling of power that came from it. Kaiba realized it wasn't as satisfying as the warm blood was from the live kill he had unintentionally done last night. The very thought caused a guilt to begin to re-emerge in him, but he buried that quickly, refusing to accept it. It wasn't his fault....he didn't realize what he was doing at the time. He had learned from that night, which was why he was here, now.

This was in fact the first time he had been left alone since he had joined up with Cavnar. The whole time he was with him he had to fake obedience, feign pleasure and acceptance in what he had become. This wouldn't be the first time to play this particular kind of shadow game. But like the time with Gozaburo, he was concerned if he would also lose himself along the way, as he had in the past. It was what Kaiba feared the most with this game. If he lost this game, Cavnar may not be the greatest threat to Mokuba, but himself.

And that fear was not unfounded. After forcing himself to submit to Cavnar last night, he felt just about as hollow and empty as he did when he was under Gozaburo's thumb. And somewhere in the back of his mind, he was beginning to wonder why he was even considering fighting against what he had become. It was those thoughts that terrified him the most. And as much as he hated to think about it, part of him was hoping that Yugi would be able to help.

Cavnar planned on using Mokuba like a human hostage to lure Yugi's group to the mansion, in order to kill them all. Kaiba was in fact all for it, in hopes that Yugi might once again be able to help defeat the demons in his home, in his heart....maybe be the one person that can stop him, before he did something terrible once again.

Kaiba shook the thoughts away....he didn't have time to dwell on this. He had work to do, vampire or not. So, Kaiba left his new nighttime cafe, and ended up at Kaiba Corp's front door, walking through. He could have traveled like the wind and materialized in his office, but he was trying to pretend to be normal, and simply appearing might cause suspicion as to how he got there. Kaiba took the slow route, going up the elevators, and reaching his office. He entered and sat down, beginning to go through his files, as the computer warmed up.

After a few minutes of filing through his paperwork, he felt a presence behind him. Kaiba paused for only a moment, before continuing his work.

Cavnar laughed, saying, "Seto....you are unbelievable. You have the powers and abilities of immortality. And yet, you choose to sit behind a desk like some common human and scribble on senseless papers. Wouldn't you rather fly into the sky, and look down at the world below you, like the gods that we are?"

Kaiba gave a smirk, saying, "Sorry....I've already done that as a human. I flew all the time, just not in person. It's really not all that glamorous when it's already been done." He turned to Cavnar, asking, "Don't you agree?"

Cavnar scowled down at him, and flopped on his couch, muttering, "You are really no fun sometimes, you know that?"

"You don't have to stay here." Kaiba said.

Cavnar replied, "And neither do you." He then came behind Kaiba, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know this transition will take time for you, my pet. You are very new to being a vampire....it is only natural that you will try and cling to what you remember, what you have been programmed by them, all this time."

"It's only temporary, until we take care of Yugi's group." Kaiba replied. "I'm not having problems with who I've become....that's nonsense. I have accepted you whole-heartedly. You know that." Kaiba then turned to him, asking, "You are not doubting my loyalty, are you?"

"No, Seto....you misunderstand. I trust your loyalty, you have proven that to me. Being confused does not mean you are not loyal. You do not have to be ashamed about these problems....it happens to us all. It even happened to me, in the beginning. We are used to certain ways of doing things, and we try to stay with them. But you will see in time that eventually you will let go of all those human ties and embrace what you have become." Cavnar stated.

Kaiba then turned away, clicking onto his computer. "So, because I'm working, that means I'm still trying to be human?"

"....and the blood bank." Cavnar answered.

Kaiba turned back to him, surprised. He didn't think Cavnar knew, and wasn't sure what to say.

"Do not fear, Seto. Again....it's your humanity telling you that killing humans is bad, like killing your own kind. You are still unconsciously in denial of what you've become. But you must understand, my pet....though drinking any blood will help keep you strong, drinking that cold preserved blood will still not help you to quench your thirst for the warm fresh blood of a human, for the hunger of the hunt. These are things that stored blood cannot offer you. But you will understand that, eventually. So do not worry, these adjustments will come...." Cavnar explained.

"Thank you. You're right....I feared what you might think, if you knew. I'm not ready to kill, yet." Kaiba said, forcing the look of relief on his face.

But inside, he was only more fearful then ever. Maybe Cavnar was right. Maybe it would only be a matter of time before he became a threat to everyone. He might even be forced to try and take his own life, before it's too late....but he couldn't yet. He first had to save Mokuba from Cavnar, and ensure his brother was safe. He would remember his promise to Mokuba and keep it, no matter what.

Turning away quickly in an attempt to hide from his own inner demons, he quickly changed the subject. "I wanted to talk to you about Yugi's group. You said when they come to the house, we will take care of them. But how do you plan to do that, with Yugi? You seemed rather concerned about that puzzle he wears. If that becomes a problem, how do you plan to fight against him?"

Cavnar answered, "You raise an interesting question, my pet. I'm glad you asked."

He then stood and paced, as he explained to Kaiba as if he was reciting poetry. "Think of us in the position of a human, and the humans in the position of caged wild animals. Magic tends to make things a bit interesting in our battles. In our present position, the human is helpless. We can simply walk up and poke and pry at them as much as we like. But a magical item is like a key to their cage, adding freedom to that animal, giving him an edge. What we need is a weapon to even the odds....another magical weapon, shall we say?"

"And where would we get such an item?" Kaiba asked, glancing over at him.

Cavnar held out his hand, and a dark shadowy blade appeared in it. "This is the Shadow Sword....it came from the direct descendants of the first vampire....or atleast the first that ever reached this world."

"This world? You're saying we're aliens, now?" Kaiba asked.

Cavnar smiled at Kaiba, saying, "I'm sorry, my pet....even I had not lived that long to know for sure. But my original master and creator told me that vampires once came from another world....along with werewolves. Supposedly, it was a true priest that brought the first vampire here, to do it's bidding. But, this vampire was stronger than he had anticipated, and killed him. Since then, we have always been around, even if not very frequent."

"Can vampires go back to their world?" Kaiba asked.

Cavnar shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I never knew what that world was. If we are capable, we have lost our way of knowing. This is our home, now."

As Cavnar said this, he looked at the sword in adoring fascination. Then suddenly, he turned to Kaiba and thrust the sword deep into Kaiba's stomach.

Kaiba froze in shock, feeling an odd empty feeling as it passed through him, and wondered if he was dying again.

Cavnar just laughed at that, saying, "Do not fear, my pet. We are immortal and cannot die. And the Shadow Sword can only harm the living."

Kaiba glared at Cavnar, unamused, rubbing at his stomach as he said, "It still didn't feel very pleasant. So then, where did you get it from?"

"It was passed on from generations." Cavnar said, curious that it bothered Kaiba at all. "I had obtained it from my master, before his demise some few hundred years ago."

"I thought you said vampires can't die." Kaiba stated.

Cavnar smiled sadly, saying, "Sometimes, time can be a careless thing, my pet. You would think with age comes wisdom. But when you age forever, one occasionally begins to take their immortality for granted. Humans have an understanding of their mortality, and value it greatly, unlike ourselves. Yes, I'm afraid my master became foolish, and underestimated his prey. It was the age where faith in their gods were great, and believing in things they didn't understand came easy for them. He thought he had defeated all the foolish humans opposing against him, but while he was about to kill what he thought to be the final human, another came behind him and finished him with a stake to the heart.

Kaiba paused, before looking back to his computer, saying, "Well, if he became careless....then he deserved his fate."

"Aren't you the heartless one." Cavnar muttered.

He looked back up and grinned, "I guess it's as you said....old habits die hard. It's just the way I was taught in business as a mortal. It's very cut throat....no pun intended."

Cavnar laughed at that. "I am shocked....was that a sense of humor coming from you?"

Then sobering, Cavnar approached Kaiba, rubbing his shoulder, adding, "But, don't you worry, my pet. I am not the careless type, either. The Shadow Sword will even the odds with these humans, and we will take advantage of their weak points. Their friendship towards each other will be their undoing."

Kaiba nodded, saying, "I always warned them it would. I suppose they'll have to learn the hard way."

As Cavnar wrapped himself around Kaiba, Kaiba grabbed his electronic mail. He answered a couple messages, as Cavnar curiously looked them over as well. Then in one message, Kaiba paused.

Cavnar also raised an eyebrow at this messages, and pointed at it, saying, "Seto....what is that?"

Kaiba stared at the ancient Egyptian text for the moment, then glanced casually at Cavnar, saying, "Just another client. She's a bit eccentric." He clicked on the symbol, and it popped open a message written in the same language.

"Those symbols are some kind of writing." Cavnar said. "Odd....I've never seen anything like that in all my travels. It has similarities to the writings in Egypt, yet they are nowhere near the same."

Kaiba hit reply and typed, as similar symbols popped on the screen to what he had read. "Ishizu is an archeologist who had continually annoyed me. She insists that there's a past to duel monsters that takes place some thousand years ago. I don't take her seriously, though....she's a nut case."

"So, why does your company bother with her, then?" Cavnar asked.

Kaiba answered, "She's amusing....and she appeals to those playing the game. Giving a potential history to Duel Monsters perks the interest in the players, so we humor her. But again, none of this will matter for long, once you use that Shadow Blade on Yugi's little group."

"What did she have to say to you?" Cavnar asked, fascinated to see a language he actually didn't know.

Kaiba answered, "She wants me to visit some exhibit in Egypt. I told her I'm not interested."

Kaiba then hit send, and his reply to Mokuba went straight to his inbox.

* * *

Narr: Though I didn't find this chapter to be one of the strongest and more prominent, I still found it necessary. It's kind of a binding chapter that helps connect the plot line, characterization, and important key elements in the story.....kind of a lead-up to something bigger. From after skimming through the story for the 4th time now and changing even more stuff, I'd say the story comes and goes in waves. I'm hoping the strongest of those waves hits in the ending, when everything is tied together. Atleast, that's my plan. Hopefully it'll work out that way.

cantdueldontaskme: Goosebumps, huh? Wow.....then I guess I achieved my goal. I was trying to give it a very dark setting, trying to let the reader feel like they're right there witnessing the whole thing. So, maybe I actually did it. Though I don't know if Kaiba 'loving' being a vampire is the correct word.....that may be a bit strong for him. Kaiba is still very new to the whole thing, and grasping at what exactly is happening to him. I see him as still trying to work it out, since his logical mind would tell him it's not possible even though everything proves otherwise, even the very changes in him. And being who Kaiba is, I can see him instead weighing the advantages over the disadvantages to judge if this was a good thing or not.

Jasmine Reinier: I try not to read a fic on the type it is. In my opinion, I feel a person can't really judge a fic solely on its classification. You need to just get in and read a story before you know if you like it or not. For example....I usually don't like Kaiba/Tea fics, since I can't stand Tea. But there is one story that I absolutely love.....the writer did such a wonderful job with it. So you never know. So is the book better than the movie? I couldn't stand the movie. But I do believe 'Interview with a Vampire' might have actually given me some ideas on the rules of vampires I put into this fic, though I can't be sure.

rubisora18117: No problem, review when you can. The idea of making Kaiba a dog I admit would be pretty amusing. But since I made enough comments of werewolves exhisting, I wouldn't want to confuse anyone if he's a vampire or a wolf. Plus.....well, I don't think I could be that cruel to Kaiba, seeing who he calls a dog all the time. ;)

But don't worry.....he will show his other form eventually in the story. That I promise you. And when he does, I think you'll be pleased with what I decided on.

Again, feel free to read and review. I always welcome others opinions, even if it's constructive criticism, as long as your complaint is atleast valid. In other words, you write stating you don't like vampire fics or Kaiba, then obviously your complaint will be a wasted one. ;p


	7. Chapter 7

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness

narr: Once again, I do not own Yugioh or have anything to do with it. Also, any movies or shows that are possibly mentioned in the end I also do not known, nor have any connection to them.

* * *

Chapter 7.

It was the next day after school. The group was walking home as Joey asked, "Hey Yug, ever hear anything more from Mokuba yet?"

"Not yet, and I'm getting worried. What if something happened to him? And if Kaiba's in danger from that vampire, then there's nothing he would be able to do to help him." Yugi said.

"Well, if something happened to Mokuba and Kaiba can't even help us, what are we gonna do?" Tristan asked.

"No problem. We're gonna go over there and kick some serious vampire ass!" Joey exclaimed. Everyone looked at Joey weird, as he gave a wink. "Don't worry about it....Joey's on the job. I've been looking it up myself, last night."

A sweat drop formed on Tea's head, as she asked, "So, what did you come up with, genius?"

"And exactly how did you look this up?" Tristan asked.

Joey grinned, "No sweat. I looked it up on-line all about vampires. And just to be on the safe side, I watched a couple horror movies about them, too. Course afterwards, I couldn't sleep a wink from it...."

Everyone dropped on the ground from that comment. But Joey ignored them, and continued. "Anyway, I got it all covered. I got some wood we can use as stakes, a couple crosses from the thrift store, some garlic at the nearby market, and a flashlight for light to disintegrate the creep!"

"Joey....I don't think flashlights will kill vampires." Tristan said.

"Well, why not? It's light, aint it?" Joey asked.

Tea smiled, knowing that Joey was trying. But, still....

"It's a certain light from the sun that effects a vampire, that's why a flashlight wont work. But it's great effort, Joey." Yugi said.

Suddenly, Tea's phone rang. She picked it up and answered. "Hello, this is Tea. Oh, Mokuba! It's great to hear you....we were worried about you!"

Everyone huddled around to hear what Tea had to say. She paused, then handed the phone to Yugi, saying, "He wants to talk to you."

Yugi had a conversation with Mokuba, then finally hung up....looking serious.

"So? What did he say? Is he okay? Did Kaiba come through for him?" Joey asked.

Yugi smiled, saying, "Yes....Kaiba e-mailed him back. He told Mokuba that the only things that will hurt a vampire were light, wooden stakes through the heart, and religious figures."

"Huh? Religious figures? What did he mean by that?" Tristan asked.

Yugi shrugged, "Mokuba wasn't sure....that's what it said in the email. He also mentioned to Mokuba that magic can supposedly do harm to them, too."

"Like your Millennium Puzzle!" Joey said, triumphantly. "No problem....then we got it in the bag!"

Tea chuckled at that. "That's funny....I didn't think Kaiba believed in magic."

"Maybe he changed his mind, after having to believe in vampires." Tristan replied back, equally amused.

"But there was more." Yugi added, now looking concerned. "Kaiba warned Mokuba that we aren't the only ones wandering around with magical items. I can only assume Cavnar must also have an item of magic."

"That's not good." Tea said, sounding worried.

"Was that it?" Joey asked.

Yugi sighed, "No....according to Mokuba, Kaiba emailed back later, leaving him a diagram on building a special light to be installed at the mansion. This light would have what's needed to kill a vampire."

Joey paused from the information, then cheered, "That's great! Then all the kid has to do is install that light, and kablammo! The vampire's toast!"

Yugi didn't lighten up though, as Joey said this. "Joey....Cavnar isn't the only vampire, now. If we're not careful, Kaiba could also be hit with it. By installing that light, he's placing as much danger to himself as he is with Cavnar. This could kill him, Joey."

They all looked concerned, hearing this news from Yugi. Then Tea's expression suddenly changed, looking determined, as she stated, "Then we're just going to have to find a way to stop him without that light!"

"Yeah! We got what we need....now all we have to do is gather it up, and we're ready to go!" Tristan said, joining in the pep-talk.

Yugi smiled, saying, "Yeah, that's right. And I got another idea, too. Bakura seemed to know a lot about vampires...."

Joey immediately flinched back at that, saying, "Wait a minute! We're not going to try and talk to him again, are we?"

"No....I got a better idea. Maybe Ishizu would also know something about this." Yugi said.

-----------------------------

Cavnar was enjoying his daytime, once again making moves on Kaiba, who gave him no resistance. Infact, he was kissing Cavnar at the time, when the vampire reared up, asking, "What is going on? What is that racket??"

Kaiba knew exactly what it was. It was Mokuba bringing the contractors in to construct that light he emailed him about. But he certainly wasn't going to tell Cavnar that. And since he felt he had to play the whore for him anyway, then he might as well make use of it and try to distract Cavnar with himself the best he could.

When Cavnar asked the question, Kaiba paused....hearing what sounded like construction upstairs. He immediately asked Cavnar, afterwards, "What day is it?" Looking at his own watch. Kaiba then casually shrugged seeming unconcerned, and moved back to kiss Cavnar, saying, "It's nothing. The mansion goes through a monthly inspection and updating of the alarm system. It's just normal routine."

But Cavnar pushed him down, saying, "I don't like it. I don't like noises and people wandering around 'my' new house. This is one of the reasons I had mentioned getting rid of the help."

"It's not the help that's doing this." Kaiba added. "They're subcontractors....temporary help that comes by once a month. I forgot about them, when I had most everyone else fired last night."

"Then get rid of them." Cavnar said.

Kaiba looked a bit wide-eyed, muttering, "I hope that's not an order. You know I can't go out in the light."

Cavnar grumbled, looking away. He then turned back to Kaiba, saying, "Fine, then drag that annoying brother of yours down here and order him to get rid of them! That noise is enough to wake the dead."

"Funny...." Kaiba said, sarcastically. Then bringing his hand up Cavnar's chest, he said, "But honestly....do you really think it's necessary? These things don't take long...an hour perhaps, a fleeting moment barely worthy for us to even acknowledge. We'll only be here a couple more nights at the most, I'm assuming. Then none of this will matter, anymore. It will be just us, after we kill the fools."

But Cavnar still didn't look pleased, as he got up away from Kaiba. Keeping his back to Kaiba, Cavnar said, "I was actually hoping that those humans would have shown up by now. It makes you wonder what they're waiting for. They must know we're here. It's daytime, and yet they did not even bother to approach the house, yet."

Kaiba smirked, saying, "You're not dealing with very intelligent humans, Cavnar. I have dealt with them in the past, and you can believe me when I say....these people have no brains. You have to practically slap an invitation in their faces, before they finally figure it out."

'Well, they were smart enough to keep you from killing your brother once.' Canvar thought, but didn't say it. No sense rubbing his pet's past failures in his face, after all. "I'm not going to wait much longer, Seto. If they wont come to us on their own, then we'll just have to make them." Cavnar said. He then turned to Kaiba, saying, "Why don't we dangle your brother in front of their noses tonight? We'll make them come to try and save him....it'll be fun."

Kaiba stood, saying to him, "Good idea. So, may I do the honors to send them the invite? I'm used to dealing with them....I know what to say to make them want to come running. We can tell them to show up the night after, which of course gives us the advantage of no daylight."

"It also gives them an extra night to prepare for us." Cavnar argued.

Kaiba chuckled, as he answered, "You're the one who said they are no threat to us. We already know what we have to be careful of. Besides, what's the difference if we wait one more night?" Then placing a hand on Cavnar seductively, he added, "I'm sure we can think of something to do, in the meantime...."

With a smile, Cavnar turned back to Kaiba now, wrapping his arms around him. "You're right, Seto. Another night, then. Now the day is finally set when we are to leave and travel together. That will be the night they die, and we are finally liberated from this city to go where we please. We will feast on their remains, also killing any ties left that you may still have with the human world."

Kaiba forced himself not to flinch from the comment Cavnar made, that reminded him of his slow fall into darkness. He knew his heart was freezing over even more, if that was possible. Kaiba noticed it had become much more easier to play his role around Cavnar, in allowing the vampire to do what he wanted with him. Was it even an act, anymore? He couldn't tell. What disgusted him before, now felt....numb. He was pushing himself to stay focused on what was most important, but it was becoming an effort to remember.

Despite it all, he had to do all in his power to hold on. Just a little bit longer....he only had to last for two more nights.

-----------------------------

Yugi and the others headed over to the museum. There, Ishizu approached them, saying, "My Pharaoh, I am glad to see you have arrived."

Yugi transformed into Yami, as he asked, "You knew I was coming?"

"Of course....you have a great concern for your priest. He had been infected with vampirism....has he not?" She asked.

Yami nodded, "That is correct. Tell me....is there anything we can do for him?"

"Please....come with me." She said.

"....how's she always know this stuff?" Joey muttered to Tristan, as they followed Ishizu.

She led Yugi's group down deeper into the basement of the museum. As she did, Ishizu spoke, saying, "Vampires always existed....they were simply not from this world."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Joey asked.

Ishizu turned on a light that showed them Egyptian stone slabs, similar to the ones Yugi and Kaiba had seen. And yet....they were much different. Each stone had a large carving of a Duel Monster.

"Woah!" Tristan muttered, looking at all the various stones that filled this room.

Yami turned to Ishizu, asking, "This looks familiar, somehow. What is all this?"

"These are copies of the original stone works that were once used to play the game of Duel Monsters, back in the time of ancient Egypt....back in your time, my Pharaoh." Ishizu said.

She then stopped at one of the slabs, and directed everyone's attention to it, asking them,

"Does this look familiar?"

They all looked at the stone she stopped at, as Tristan blurted out, "Yeah, I've seen that! That's Vampire Lord!"

"That is correct. And as you know by now, the game of Duel Monsters portray the pictures of real living monsters from another dimension. The vampire is no different." Ishizu stated.

The other's gasped hearing this. Yami exclaimed, "But then what you're saying is, these vampires are Duel Monsters that don't belong here at all....they belong back in their world!"

"Not exactly." Ishizu stated. "Let me tell you a tale on how the first vampire made it to this world, and why they are still around today...."

* * *

narr: Oh, I know you are all going to hate me for leaving such a horrible cliff-hanger. But it's not my fault! You know Ishizu....once she starts her little speeches, she just rambles on and on and on. If I'm not careful, her yapping could fill an entire chapter alone. ;p

Anyway, yes....we are back to official Yugioh, by connecting the vampire plot line with the show, just as I promised I would. This chapter had a lot more of the other characters involved, showing their point of view on all this. It makes a nice mixture, since Kaiba's section is normally very dark or depressing, and Yugi's side normally shows a lighter side to things.

The story on the flashlight: I know the idea of Joey thinking a flashlight would repel vampires probably sounded pretty dumb. But just so you know, back when I was a young kid and watched vampire movies, I honestly felt a flashlight 'would' work against them, myself. After all, they always showed vampires in those movies when people had nothing but torches and pitch-forks to fight with....maybe a little technology would have helped them, then. But later, after watching an old Star Trek movie where Spock had to be blinded by sunlight to remove a parasite from his brain, I realized there were different kinds of light that can affect things differently. Of course, Joey's not a kid....but then, being a Kaiba fan I guess I can't help but find Joey naturally dumb. If Kaiba thinks it....then it must be true. ;)

But I should warn you, you'll probably see Joey do some dumb things all through the story. So if you get offended by a stupid Joey, you may not like me by the time I'm done.

I expected that the part with Kaiba and Cavnar would come up negatively with a couple readers. And I apologize if that offended anyone. For those who didn't believe Kaiba would ever submit to someone in that way for any reason....keep in mind that Kaiba practically lives for Mokuba. It was proven of that multiple times in the series. He's presently caught in a bad situation where he literally feels the vampire's hold over his very will, and knows if he makes the wrong move at the wrong time....he will loose. And if he loses, Mokuba loses. Would Kaiba really take the chance of risking Mokuba's life, for the sake of his own pride? In Death-T, I would say yes. But after that, no....I don't think he would. And there's a reason for me writing that part in, the same reason you get a vague mention of it in this chapter, as well. It's showing a path....a pattern of events. Keep reading the story, and maybe in the end those who originally disapproved might feel it was all worth it.

cantdueldontaskme: Thanks. Yes, I don't think Mokuba's as helpless as many fics make him out to be......or even how the show portrays him at times (and I've learned the edited words are very different from the original Japanese series, too). Both brothers had to endure being under Gozaburo's thumb and had their unique way of surviving it. If you ever looked at the way Mokuba acted in the first series manga, you see a much darker version of him. Even if he wasn't really like that and only acted that way to get his brother's attention, both brothers had major changes to go through after Death-T, and I think that Mokuba is infact very strong and mature for his age. After all, how many 13 year olds do you know that's the Vice President of a multi-billion dollar company?

Infact, there's a strong focus on Mokuba that's shown in the last story I wrote before this one. So, if you like seeing the brotherly relationship between Seto and Mokuba, I recommend checking out 'The Times Between Darkness and Light'. (yeah, I know......I personal push on my own stories. Sorry, couldn't resist....)

I always like it when the readers 'catch' certain parts I place in the story here and there, as well. I try to leave subtle hints at times to things that are coming, just to see if someone will catch it. Normally when I make a point of something......there's a reason for it. ;)

Jasmine Reinier: Well, I'll have to check out the book, sometime. Maybe by reading it, it'll will give me a better opinion of it then the one I originally have after watching the movie. Yes, Kaiba probably didn't feel very good having to act like he can't stand his brother. But more than that, it's a constant reminder of him of the past, it's basically the same way he treated Mokuba when Gozaburo was alive. I can only say it's a good thing the undead don't really need to sleep.....I could only imagine what his new nightmares would be like.

xXXkIkOkEnxXx: Vituosity, hmm......(is that spelled right?) It sounds familiar, but I can't recall. I'm not sure if I saw that movie or not. You probably got my opinion on your chapters, so far....I always try to leave a review. You're on my watch list, so when it's updated, I'll get it.

But I haven't found time to read your other stuff, yet. Since the kids are home now for the summer, I find myself stressed for time. It's been tougher just to keep updating this story on a regular basis. Maybe when I'm done with this, I'll try to check your other stories out.

Yeah, I tried to do my best at making Cavnar to be the type of guy you just love to hate. He's definitely evil, and very cunning....he has to be for the length of time he's been alive, or so I assumed. So that's what I tried to show in his persona.

Doma Yuset: Well, I hope this was a quick enough update for you. I can't promise you what the future of this story will bring.....you'll just have to keep reading and find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness

narr: I don't own Yugioh, or have anything to do with it. I also do not own Gackt or any of it's music. No verses of his music was showed in the making of this chapter, and is merely mentioned in the ending notes. There may be possible minor spoilers on the final series of the show.

* * *

Chapter 8.

Ishizu began to speak, saying, "This took place shortly after your time, my Pharaoh. Though the magic of the Shadow Realm was locked up and sealed away, the original book was still in the possession of the priests."

"Book? What book?" Tristan asked.

Ishizu turned to him, saying, "Why of course, the book on how the Millenium Items were created."

Everyone gasped at that. Yami asked, "Where is this book, now?"

"It was hidden away long ago. Even I do not know the whereabouts of the book at this present age." Ishizu then continued her story, directing her attention on Yami for the moment. "One of those priests, who was related to both yourself and the high priest Seto, was working very hard to try and decipher the language of the book....a language in which only Seto's father had been able to successfully do."

"Did this priest succeed?" Yami asked.

"No. But he came close. The power did not grant him the ability to make other Millennium Items....but they did grant him the ability to summon forth real monsters, somehow breaking through the seal. He managed to summon forth the Vampire Lord, and Pitch-Black Warwolf. As the summoner of these monsters, he held power and control over them. But because his summoning required him to break through a very powerful seal made by the Pharaoh, every time he summoned them, it required a small piece of himself." Ishizu continued.

"Uh....so what did that do to him?" Joey asked.

"Over time, it weakened the priest. What he didn't realize was as he became more weakened, his hold over these monsters weakened, as well. One day, when Pitch-Black Warwolf was summoned, it lunged at someone....wounding that person, and the man-wolf escaped. The priest did not understand the reason at the time, so he summoned the Vampire Lord to retrieve his other servant for him. But instead of the Vampire Lord obeying and seeking out the other monster to stop him, this monster attacked the priest." Ishizu paused her story at that part, turning away in despair.

"So, what happened?" Yami asked.

"The other priests had found out, and was able to cast the monsters away with their combined efforts. The priest responsible was banished from the priesthood, and the book was then locked away....never to be looked upon again."

There was a long pause of silence, after that. Finally, Joey blurted out, "So, what does that have anything to do with what's going on? You said Duel Monsters couldn't come over here. What, was the book found and used again or something?"

Ishizu shook her head. "No....the damage had already been done. Duel Monsters had an unusual effects on the humans that were bitten. In time, the priest began to change and he too became a vampire. But he was also from this world, and thus he could not be cast into a world he didn't truly belong to. He had become a vampire that in fact belonged to both worlds and could travel there and back at his will....but could not bring any other back to his world but himself."

"But, don't you need to drink the vampire's blood or something to become one?" Tea asked, confused.

Ishizu looked over saying, "A Duel Monster vampire isn't entirely the same as the vampires you know now. A bite given to a human from anything in the monster world could cause major repercussions in this world."

"And so vampires can also travel to the dimension where Duel Monsters are? Does that means the vampire that bit Kaiba can....??" Tristan began to say.

"No." Ishizu said, cutting off Tristan's words. "Only the first vampire had ever been able to travel to the other world. He was the most powerful of all the vampires, because he was not only the blood of the true priesthood, but the blood of the pharaoh....since they were related. All the other vampires that were ever made from him never had that ability. Infact, he soon found out that a vampire made from him became his slave. Until its creator was killed, those other vampires were bound to the first, unable to resist its command."

"So, then....that means Kaiba is a slave to that other vampire, doesn't it?" Tea asked.

"Wait a minute!" Yami blurted out. "If this first vampire was able to travel to the various worlds....was he forced to obey the vampire that created him? After all, the Vampire Lord still existed."

Ishizu smiled, as if knowing her pharaoh would be the one to ask such a question. "That was the interesting part. It is said although he felt the pull of the Vampire Lord, he had the will and power to resist it, due to his unique bloodline. It is also said that the first vampire from this world was not killed by a human. He and the vampire had a battle against each other, and they both died, destroying themselves."

"I see...." Yami said, totally serious.

Joey cried out, "Well, I don't! How's that supposed to help us, now? Great, so vampires came from that Duel Monster dimension, and now there's vampires here. And one a dem ended up biting Kaiba, and now he's a slave. So, how do we stop that thing, and help Kaiba??"

"I believe you have all already been told of the weaknesses that vampires have. And though the Vampire Lord was not effected by light, the first vampire of this world was. Sunlight will kill a vampire. It is believed that the pull from the other dimension causes this weakness in all vampires. The wooden stake....this weakness was something that was inherited to them from the Vampire Lord. And finally the last weakness....powers from a true priest." Ishizu pointed out.

"Yeah, what's that about a priest?" Joey asked. "Don't you mean like 'holy symbols' or something?" Joey asked.

Ishizu smiled. "That would only work, if that item was blessed by a priest. Otherwise, it would have no more power over a vampire than any other metal object would."

"Well, what about silver?" Joey asked.

Ishizu answered, "That's the weakness of a wolf, not a vampire."

"You mean wolf men really exist??" , Tristan asked.

"Did you forget my story so soon?" Ishizu asked. "Perhaps you have forgotten that Pitch-Black Warwolf had also bitten someone, and as I have mentioned....a human being bit by any Duel Monster could have terrible repercussions. I'm afraid the man that was bitten also became the first werewolf. But since the victim did not have the bloodline of a true priest nor the Pharaoh, it wasn't nearly as powerful and lacked a great deal of control as well as intelligence, while in that form."

"Geez." Joey spat out. "I would have hated to see what would happen if dat priest was summoning a Blue Eyes and it bit him!"

"Indeed...." Ishizu said.

"So, what does it mean that the power of a true priest can harm a vampire?" Tea asked.

Ishizu replied, "Vampires are inherently evil and considered undead, which is why the blessings of a priest harm it so. When a true priest blesses an object, that object has some of the power from the priest within it. It can then be used as a weapon against the vampire....like holy water."

"All right! Now, that's a plan!" Joey said. "So, we can just find a church and filter out some holy water that was blessed....right?"

"Wrong." Ishizu explained. "Much of that water was simply put there straight from tap water, or the priest that blessed it does not have the power to bless an item, and nothing has happened to change it."

"Oh, well that's great!" Joey snapped, irritably. "So, how would we know if it worked or not?"

"Exactly. The only way to know, is to know that you have a true priest blessing an object. Otherwise, you shouldn't chance it...." Ishizu said.

"Ishizu." Yami called out. "The first priest that became a vampire, he had lost his priesthood from the others....banished. He had also become a vampire. Would 'he' have been able to bless an item to cause harm to a vampire, like a true priest?"

Ishizu looked sad at this point, as she stated, "When that priest became a vampire, the nature of what he was became twisted to evil. He did create an item with his new found power....but this item wreaked of dark magic's. It was a dark sword, that instead of killing the undead....did harm to the living. It is possible that if he did not change, he might have been able to bless an item....but that wasn't the case. He did not have the strength of will to keep his former nature."

Yami looked concerned about that. "So, changing into a vampire could change a person's nature?"

"If the priest isn't strong enough, he can easily succumb to the darkness within." Ishizu said sadly. "My pharaoh, I fear there's a good chance that the vampire you are seeking isn't the only one you might have to stop in the end. I am sorry...."

Everyone froze from the realization of Ishizu's words. Yami looked down, saying, "We don't know that, yet." There was another long pause, as Yami turned, saying, "We should go and prepare."

"We're with you, Yugi." Tea said.

As they were getting ready to go, Tea came up with a thought and suddenly turned, saying, "Hold on, guys." She looked to Ishizu, saying, "Mokuba told us this vampire has some kind of magic item, too. Could his item be stronger than Yugi's puzzle? Could it be a problem?"

Ishizu answered, "If the vampire has an item of magic, there's the possibility it is the dark sword that I have mentioned. Though it is powerful, the Pharaoh's puzzle is far greater in power."

Tea looked happy at that, saying, "Well, that's good, then!"

"But....the Pharaoh has also lost his knowledge of the ancient past. Because of which, he cannot draw forth the full power of the puzzle, as he once could. So, their magic may be equal. Infact under those circumstances, the vampire's item may even stronger in comparison." Ishizu explained.

"That's bad...." Tea said, looking worried.

Yami took Tea's arm, saying, "Don't worry, Tea....this vampire will be stopped." Yami then glanced at Ishizu, remembering her warning about Kaiba, but said nothing on it as he turned and joined with the others, who were ready to leave.

As they began to walk away, Ishizu said, "My Pharaoh....there is one more thing."

Yami turned to face Ishizu once more as she added, "A vampire can also change into the form that their soul symbolizes. Over the years, the vampire's bloodline had become weakened and could only take form of simple creatures, such as bats, or dogs, spiders, or snakes. But the first vampire took on the form of a very powerful Duel Monster - The Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"Is that so?" Yami said, realizing this could be more trouble.

Ishizu nodded, saying, "It'll be interesting to know what Kaiba's form is...."

Joey swallowed, getting nervous just thinking about it.

The group then turned, and finally left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was later that evening, as they got together at the game shop. They waited until Yugi's grandfather was asleep before discussing what was going on, not wanting to worry him.

Tristan said, "Okay....so we got the stakes. We don't have anything else that can really help us, except maybe Yugi's Millennium puzzle."

"Well, I got the holy symbol." Joey said, showing them the cross around his neck. "Hey, ya never know. Maybe some priest blessed it before I got it. Can't hurt....right?"

Tea added, "Let's just hope Mokuba comes through with that light."

No one brought up the fact about what the light could do to Kaiba, after what Ishizu had said. Everyone understood the possibility of Kaiba being a threat was there, but no one wanted to say it.

Yugi replied, in response to Tea's last comment, "Yeah....what we'll do is try and contact Mokuba tomorrow morning, since it's the weekend and we don't have school. Maybe he'll let us in or something. Then we may not even need that light, because it'll already be daytime. Just keep in mind, this is not going to be easy, and we have to try to do harm to Cavnar without hurting...."

'_....what was that?' _Yami suddenly asked Yugi, sensing something....different.

Yugi thought he felt it too, and he abruptly gave up on the present subject. "Hey guys, did you just sense something weird?"

"No, I didn't notice anything....Tristan?" Tea asked.

Tristan shrugged, "Don't look at me."

"Well, I didn't hear nothing....didn't feel nutt'n, either." Joey said, then turned to the guy next to him. "What about you?"

"Not a thing...."

"See, we didn't...." Joey was beginning to say, then froze as everyone else had and were now staring at the figure next to Joey. Joey slowly turned, as did the person next to him, and found himself staring right in the face of Kaiba, himself.

"Yaaaahhh!!" Joey jumped back. Then grabbing his cross, he showed it in Kaiba's direction. "Back away....I mean it!!"

Kaiba glared coldly down at Joey, sending shivers down his spine. His glare was then re-directed to the cross he was trying to flash him. Kaiba's hand came up, and grabbed it....pulling it as it easily snapped off Joey's neck. He rubbed the smooth metal material until it became warm to the touch, looking at it with feigned interest before carelessly tossing away.

Joey immediately jumped back with the others, not sure what Kaiba was going to do.

Yugi was the only one who didn't seem to show any fear at the moment, saying, "Kaiba....we didn't expect to see you here. We thought you wouldn't be able to get away from Cavnar."

"Get away from him?" Kaiba sneered. "What makes you think I have any interest in getting away from him?"

Kaiba then approached, putting his hand against the wall, as he leaned down into Yugi's face, his eyes glowing an eerie dark violet. "Maybe you missed the conversation that had taken place with you a couple days ago. I became this way, willingly....and to be perfectly honest, I'm quite pleased with the results."

"What the hell's wrong with you, Kaiba??" Joey snapped, stepping away from the others. "How could you want to be a dead guy? I mean, we're busting hump trying to help you, and all you can do is brag about you being cursed? Don't you get it, you can't be helped! You're like this forever! That's gotta mean something to ya...."

"Oh, but it does....it means quite a lot, in fact." Kaiba muttered, answering Joey though he still looked at Yugi almost....hungrily. "But you should understand what this is about, more than anyone here....don't you, Yugi? It's all about power. And in this game, I am now the most powerful."

The expression on Yugi's face became more serious as Kaiba spoke to him. Despite Kaiba's expression towards him, Yugi was more concerned about what he was saying to him. "What do you want, Kaiba?"

"I have a new challenge for you. We'll see how good you are at this game. It starts tomorrow at midnight, at my house. I expect you and your little club to attend."

Yugi gave a determined glare back at him, asking, "And what if I don't? I thought it would be better off to start this a few hours earlier."

Kaiba smirked evilly, saying, "That wouldn't be wise, Yugi. People could get hurt if you don't play by my rules. Starting now....Mokuba's life is in your hands."

His words made everyone gasp, and Yugi froze....unable to comprehend or believe that Kaiba would threaten his own brother. "You....you can't be serious...."

"Oh, but I am. What I might have felt for that little brat means absolutely nothing, now. Mokuba's human. As far as I'm concerned, he's food....just another piece of meat to be consumed and tossed away." Kaiba hissed.

"Stop it!" Yugi cried out. "I don't believe you! I don't believe you could be that way! The Kaiba I knew would never do anything to harm his brother! I don't know why you're saying this Kaiba, but I know you're lying!"

"Oh, am I?" Kaiba asked coldly. "It's not wise to demand proof from me, Yugi. Someone else might get hurt, and it would be your fault...." With that said, Kaiba dissipated, becoming one with the air around him.

"What? Where did he go?" Tea asked, the others looking just as confused, as they spread apart trying to figure out where he was, now.

Kaiba appeared right behind Joey, grabbing him with the speed and strength of something beyond human. Without hesitation, he had Joey pinned yanking his head to the side and sunk his teeth into Joey's throat, as Joey cried out in pain....yet unable to do anything about it.

Yugi cried out, "Joey!" Turning instantly into Yami. Yami demanded, "Kaiba, let him go NOW! Don't make me have to tell you again!" Immediately, the third eye appeared on Yami's head, preparing to use the power of the Millennium Puzzle against Kaiba if he had to.

Kaiba released him, tossing him across the room at Yami. Joey was literally launched in the air, and landed in a heap on top of the surprised and unsuspecting Yami. "Don't blame me for this, Yugi....you're the one who made the demands. Now, Wheeler's suffering rests on your shoulders. If you're friend is hurt, it's your own damn fault. But while we're on the subject, anyway....I thought you should know that since you were always preaching to me about making friends all the time, I decided to give it a try. So expect to see Cavnar there as well, who will also be playing a hand in this little challenge I have set up for you."

The others began to peal Joey off of Yami, as Yami helped to push him off, then glared at Kaiba. "Friend? Cavnar's no friend....he's a monster!"

"So....he's not your type?" Kaiba mused. "That's rather judgmental of you, don't you think? Well then, that's just too bad. Like it or not, I will be expecting him to help with this new game. We'll just have to see who comes out of it in one piece. 12 midnight, tomorrow evening....don't be too early. If you do, Mokuba will be killed. If you and your friends don't show up, Mokuba will also be killed....understand?"

Kaiba disappeared again, and this time he did not return.

Yami pealed himself up, and checked out Joey, shaking him. "Joey....are you okay?"

"Ow, no! That hurt like a bitch!" Joey said, rubbing at his neck.

Tea rushed over, handing him a rag, as she said, "Here....it's bleeding pretty bad."

"Thanks." Joey said, sitting down as he pressed it against his neck.

"I'll get some ice." Tea said and rushed out.

Tristan came over, asking, "How much did he take out of you?"

"Really, I'd be surprise if he took a drop. I didn't feel him sucking on me or nothing." Joey said.

Yami stated, "I don't think he did it to kill, Joey....he did it as a warning."

"Hey, uh....Ishizu said getting bit turned dat one guy into a vampire. So, since Kaiba bit me, does that mean....?" Joey stammered out, now nervous. "I mean, you know....I'm not going to end up like him, am I?"

"No, Joey. You needed to drink some of 'his' blood to get it. Being bitten can merely kill you, if he totally drains you." Yami said.

"Oh....is that all?" Joey said, offering a smirk.

Tea rushed in, immediately giving him the ice she brought in, explaining, "Use direct pressure, Joey. If he bit into the vain, you could bleed to death from this."

"I'll keep that in mind." Joey said, doing as Tea said.

Tristan shook his head, sputtering out, "Well, I guess now we know what side he's on. How the hell are we going to explain to Mokuba that Kaiba cares as little about his life, as Cavnar does about him? He's not going to believe us."

Yami said nothing, as he continued to watch Joey. Yet, thoughts about Kaiba were running through his mind....especially what Ishizu had to say about what would probably happen to Kaiba.

* * *

narr: There's a particular song that I feel it's music reminds me of Kaiba as a vampire when I hear it, and feel it fits the mood so perfectly. It's a Gackt song from Crescent, and the song is coincidentally called 'Lust for Blood'. Since I don't understand Japanese, I don't actually understand the words. But the mood from the melody seems....so him.

xXXkIkOkEnxXx: I'm glad you liked the flashlight thing. I thought it fit well for Joey.

Jasmine Reinier: Well, yeah......I suppose I wasn't really 'late', persay. But when I make a promise to do something, I don't like not doing it.....even if it wasn't my fault. And you'll be hearing a lot more from Cavnar towards the end....and probably hating him a lot more too. And Mokuba's not quite done yet, either. ;)

cantdueldontaskme: Well, since Ishizu and ancient Egypt was coming up, I only found it fitting that the ancient Egyptian text would also come up, somehow. And in the series Yugi always suspected that Kaiba could read it, but could never prove it. For some reason that bothered me enough that I wanted to add alittle closer to that, and give him the proof he needed. And what better than from Mokuba's own mouth? (woops, Mokuba gotta be more careful about what he says.....;p). But yes, it's very interesting how Mokuba acted during the Jap. series. And I see that series as just as much of a part of Yugioh as the rest of the series.

Doma Yuset: I'm glad to see you like my fic. I have tried not to make this a typical vampire fic, and still focus on the fact that this is Yugioh. That would mean that vampires being here would also need a more 'Yugioh' reason as to why they're here, which is what I did.....especially in this chapter. But maybe this chapter better explains to you as to 'why' Seto is giving in as you have been seeing him do. Heh....I knew that line with Cavnar claiming Kaiba's house is his would piss someone off. But that's okay, that's good cuz you're supposed to hate him.

Yeah, in the older horror stories, I recall that being a way to not only kill the vampire but keep him dead. But I don't know if that would help save Kaiba. And besides, I am trying to base the vampire monsters on Yugioh, not the typical horror movies. So in this case, it probably wouldn't apply. But thanks for the offer. ;)

Nenya85: I believe the term you used in your own stories was the 'ignorance of a murderer', and I feel that describes Kaiba so well. I was also particularly proud of that line in chapter 2, claiming that what Yami is sensing is because he's normally evil. And I had contemplated in maybe having Yami succeed in saving Kaiba, but I decided that's not the type of story I wanted to do. I wanted to have a vampire fic where Kaiba actually was a vampire, and the only way to do that was for Yami to be too late to save him, just as Bakura predicted he would.

But yes, basically that's exactly what Kaiba was doing. Kaiba giving into Cavnar isn't really surrendering to him, it's simply a more destructive way of buying time and gaining trust, to more further his own personal goals. Perhaps I didn't explain that well enough when I wrote the chapters with the scenes on Kaiba and Cavnar. But anyway, I'm glad to get a compliment on it....thanks. But those little things you caught.....yes, those are more subtle hints to things coming. I'll probably be leaving even more of them around until the very ending, when everything comes together.


	9. Chapter 9

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness

narr: I do not own the rights pertaining to Yugioh. I also do not own any rights pertaining to vampires, werewolves, zombies, Frankenstein, or any other classic monsters out there.

* * *

Chapter 9.

'_I'm sorry, partner....I'm afraid that Tristan's right. I was really hoping that from what Ishizu said, Kaiba might have the strength to resist the hold that Cavnar has over him. But after what we've seen, I'm afraid we may have lost him.'_ Yami said to Yugi.

Yugi replied, _'But maybe he still does have the strength. Kaiba has a strange way of reacting to certain situations, at times. Even when he first became a vampire, he seemed to almost boast about how he wanted this. But if that was true, then why was he helping Mokuba? Pharaoh, he gave Mokuba instructions to install a special light at the mansion....a device that could risk his own life! That's got to mean something....'_

Yami inwardly sighed, saying, _'I understand that, Yugi. But that may not mean he's trying to help Mokuba. The way he spoke to me of a challenge, it sounds almost like Kaiba sees this as another game, as a way to once again try and defeat me. If that is true, then this light may be nothing more than another tool in part of this twisted competition of his. It doesn't entirely mean he's doing this to help us. Besides, Kaiba was never one to show concern over his own welfare.'_

'_I don't believe it...I won't believe it. Until we exhaust the possibilities, we have to have faith that he is trying to help us in some way. Kaiba might be a lot of things, but I refuse to accept he would do something to hurt Mokuba.'_ Yugi stated.

'_But aibou....this isn't the first time Kaiba had struck against his own brother...'_ (1)

'_No! I'm not going to go there! Kaiba is not that bad!'_ Yugi insisted.

Yami gave up, knowing he would be getting nowhere with Yugi. He could only hope that he was right. Because if Yugi was wrong....Yami had no idea how he was going to stop them both.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba looked down at the Kami Game Shop, from the top of a taller building not so far away. As he did, he licked his lips, unable to keep himself from savoring the taste left on them. Cavnar was right....the taste of fresh blood was so much more satisfying.

Showing up at Yugi's place was the most difficult task he had, so far. And not just because of what he did to Joey, but because of the strong scent he had gotten from Yugi. Cavnar was right about that, as well....the stronger-willed ones were the most alluring. Kaiba didn't want to attack Joey, at all. He wanted to attack Yugi, and suck him dry of every ounce he had in him. That would certainly be one way of defeating his opponent once and for all. The only reason he chose Joey was to keep himself from going after the real target.

As he thought about that moment in the game shop, Kaiba's hand moved up covering his mouth, in an unconscious attempt to try and control the hunger that was starting to consume him. He didn't eat yet, either....something he probably should have done first.

Again, he licked his lips as his eyes closed, thinking of the warm addictive taste from the minute drop of blood he received from Joey....then of the rush of blood he still remembered clearly tasting, after that first kill. Funny that his conscious was no longer bothering him anymore, when he murdered that poor girl in the park. Instead, he was simply contemplating on doing it again to someone else.

"Good job, pet....you did well. But, are you all right? You look....hungry."

Kaiba whirled around in surprise. He was so consumed by his own hunger, he didn't even sense Cavnar's approach. "I....yes, I suppose I am."

"Then come with me. We can hunt together tonight, you and I. You wont regret it." Cavnar said.

Cavnar noticed the pause. For the first time he could see the slight inner conflict in Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba had lost enough control from the hunger, that he was having trouble not showing his weakness in front of what he still saw as a potential threat.

Cavnar added, "Don't fight it, my pet. Does the tiger second guess himself when he kills the dear? Does the lion, or the wolf? We are like another carnivore, hunting our prey. It is simply a natural part of our life. There is no reason to feel guilt or remorse....it is normal. It's just what we do."

Why was he trying to fight this? Kaiba could no longer remember. He knew somewhere within the fog of hunger, if he looked hard enough....tried to see through it all, he would find an answer. But it wasn't there, it wasn't in sight....and he was so hungry.

Kaiba's shaking hand finally came up, taking Cavnar's willingly. "Yes....I will come. I want to do this. Show me." Finally in Kaiba's head, Mokuba came to mind. And Kaiba told himself he was doing this for him. It was an act of obedience he had to play, in order to save his brother.

Atleast it made a good excuse, trying to convince himself that he was doing it for Mokuba, and not for himself....not because he wanted to go out in the night and take another victim, not because was giving into his need to kill and feed. The addiction was strong, and at the moment....he couldn't think of a reason not to.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, was the beginning of the weekend. Yugi decided to call the mansion, hoping to get Mokuba on the phone. After what Kaiba had said last night, everyone was worried about Kaiba's little brother.

The phone rang, and Mokuba picked it up. "Kaiba residence...."

It was funny. Yugi felt the kid sounded just the same as he did before his brother had gotten vampirism....as if it was just another day.

"Mokuba? Thank god....are you okay?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba said, "Of course I'm okay. Why are you calling? What's going on?"

"Did you know that your brother came to visit us, last night?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba replied, "Really? That's great! What did he have to say?"

He sounded so happy....Yugi felt bad having to break this news to him. But if Yami was right, then Mokuba had to be warned. Yugi sighed. "Mokuba....you're in danger there. You really need to leave, and get out of the house."

"No way, I'm not going anywhere! I'm not going to leave Seto behind to deal with that monster, himself. He needs me!" Mokuba said.

Yugi could only hope Mokuba was right. "Mokuba....last night, Kaiba threatened your life. He told us we have to be over there today by midnight. If we didn't, he said he was going to kill you."

Mokuba was quiet for a moment, and at first said nothing. The younger Kaiba then finally asked, "Yugi, did he actually say those exact words?"

"What? Well....no. He said you'd be killed, but he didn't actually say it in that exact way." Yugi said, not sure where he was going with this question.

Mokuba exhaled, saying, "Then he didn't mean he'd do it. I think you just misunderstood. Seto wouldn't think of harming me. He was probably trying to warn you that I was in danger from Cavnar."

Yugi honestly wanted to believe this was all an act, as much as Mokuba. But after Yami talked to him earlier, he convinced Yugi that he had to atleast call and warn Mokuba, maybe convince him to leave the house. If they could do that, then perhaps they could show up earlier during the day. It was worth a try.

"Mokuba, listen to me....that was not a warning. He was threatening us all, talking about wanting nothing but power, and that he accepted Cavnar as some kind of friend of his!" Yugi explained.

But Mokuba simply rolled his eyes, saying, "Well, that should have been a dead giveaway, then. You know that Seto doesn't believe in friendship."

"But Mokuba....maybe he's not exactly your brother, anymore. Ishizu said that vampirism could change him. He might not be the same person you once knew." Yugi told him, remembering Ishizu's words.

"If that was the case, then I'd see it!" Mokuba replied. "Yugi, I know he's been acting really mean these last couple of days, but I'm telling you....he's not doing it on purpose. He's acting this way for a reason."

"But he attacked Joey!" Yugi blurted out, still feeling hurt after witnessing Kaiba going after his best friend like that.

Mokuba quieted again....that was unexpected to hear. His brother attacked them? "Is Joey okay? What did he do?"

"He....he bit him." Yugi said.

Finally, Mokuba began to worry. Could he have tried to kill Joey? He wished he was there to see it, and know why his brother did what he did. "How is he?"

"Well....he's okay. He didn't take any blood from him. But, Mokuba....we're worried about you. If he started to attack people, and he's threatening your life if we don't show up...."

Mokuba replied, "I'm sorry for what Seto did, Yugi. But I still believe in my brother, and I'm not leaving."

"Mokuba...."

"Well, listen....I gotta go. But I'll see you around midnight. Seeya, Yugi!" Mokuba told him, then quickly hung up.

His brother didn't take any blood from him....that's all he needed to hear from Yugi, to know his brother didn't mean it. It was just another act, another game. He would think Yugi'd be used to the way his brother thought, by now. But it didn't matter. After tonight, Mokuba was ready to help take down Cavnar....no matter what. His brother always fought for him, so now it was Mokuba's turn to return the favor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At Yugi's house, Yugi hung the phone up and looked over at his other self. "He hung up."

Yami nodded, replying, "Atleast we tried. Don't worry, aibou....we'll be over there at midnight, and save Mokuba from whatever dangers lurk there."

Yugi looked down at the floor. "Mokuba doesn't believe his brother's a threat. I hope he's right."

"As you suggested, we will continue to show faith in Kaiba. He will not become a target unless we see no other way." Yami told him. Yugi nodded weakly, silently praying that Kaiba could find the strength to fight against what he had become.

Yami also hoped the same, but at the same time he had the weight of his friends to protect. He remembered that day against Kaiba up on the top of Pegasus castle, Kaiba practically daring him to slit his throat, to win the game. And Yami wondered, if this newest game would put them into a similar situation....would he once again be forced to weigh Kaiba's life over the lives of the others he cared for?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Midnight had approached quickly enough, and Yugi and the others stood before Kaiba's front gate, which was wide-open. The house gave them a more eerie feeling than ever. Yami was out and staring at Kaiba's home, before looking to the others. He was relieved that Yugi atleast convinced Tea to stay away, despite her friendship speeches. Yugi told her that he was worried about her coming, and didn't want her in danger. Plus the addition of 'needing someone to watch grampa' as cover for them, was enough to convince Tea to stay put.

Both Tristan and Joey had wooden spikes with them, which Joey provided in order to use against Cavnar. Though Joey now understood that the cross was not going to work on them, since Kaiba didn't even flinch from touching it....he still kept it with him. But instead of wearing it around his neck, he kept it in his pocket....just incase. Joey also grabbed some holy water from a church and threw it into a squirt bottle, hoping that just maybe it was blessed by the right priest. One could only hope, after all.

They now approached the house, as Yami boldly moved to the doorbell and rang it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba was in the office room, trying to type a memo for Kaiba Corp, and was looking pretty tired. During this time, Cavnar had entered the room with Kaiba following behind. Cavnar gently stroked one of his clawed nails across the right side of Mokuba's neck, causing him to freeze. But Mokuba wasn't too surprised from it, and didn't pull away....this wasn't the first time this had happened, after all.

Cavnar then decided to ask him, "Tell me, little one....have you ever considered wanting to join your brother in being a vampire? Think about it, you'd be able to fly with him...." Cavnar enjoyed taunting the human....it was like playing with his food. Of course, he had no real intention on making him a vampire. But he was curious how Mokuba might react to the news.

Mokuba glanced his way, but didn't say anything to him. He then attempted to get back to work. Cavnar couldn't help but feel it reminded him so much of his new slave.

Infact, the reminder caused Cavnar to chuckle, as he looked down at him. "You're right....it would be a waste to give such power to a mere nothing as you. But, you do look awfully tasty tonight. Maybe I should eat you now, instead of later...."

But before Mokuba could say anything, Kaiba snapped coldly, "No, Mokuba is mine! You promised me that I could have him!"

"My, aren't we on edge. Somebody gets grumpy when they don't eat." Cavnar muttered. He then turned to Kaiba, putting his hand on Kaiba's face, as he smiled up at him. "Let's not get greedy, now. Wouldn't you rather have any other human? Mokuba is so small, after all....he'd barely make a decent meal. I'd be doing you a favor."

Kaiba looked down at Mokuba, and for the first time....Mokuba was afraid of his brother. He could see the look in Kaiba's eyes, as he was considering Cavnar's words, as he was balancing the value of human lives....Mokuba's life, in particular. And Mokuba noticed something else....his brother's eyes had physically changed. From what was originally a deep bluish violet color when Kaiba first transformed, was now a purplish red....almost crimson. If it was any more red, his eyes would match Cavnar's. At that moment, Mokuba began to wonder if Yugi was right....if he really had lost his brother.

Kaiba looked down at Mokuba, and could feel the hunger burning in him. Cavnar would not allow him to leave and hunt for food tonight, as he wanted to. He wanted Kaiba to save his appetite for Yugi's group. Kaiba didn't want to, knowing he may lose any control left if he didn't eat first. But then....maybe it was all ready too late, anyway.

He had willingly killed for the first time last night, while hunting with Cavnar. He drank from his second victim. He didn't realize just how much easier it would be, until he did it. Now humans were starting to seem less....human to him. They were now just another item to be used. And as his outlook on the human race was lessening, his hunger was growing. That need was now even beginning to look at Mokuba as a way to appease his appetite. He turned away, before he did something he'd eternally regret.

Now focusing back on Cavnar, Kaiba said, "We shouldn't be fighting over food. It's not worth it....especially when it's just table scraps. We can always argue over who gets what, after we deal with Yugi's little group. But it would be foolish to take the brat so early, when he is the bait. It wont be long, now....and maybe when it's over, we can finish him off together."

Cavnar laughed, saying, "I suppose you're right. Besides, he would make a lovely little after-meal entrée. He's so....cute that way."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Cavnar smiled, saying, "Ahh....company has arrived. And they were nice enough to even let us know. Why don't you get it, my pet? I need to get ready and look my best for dinner. Don't keep them waiting, now."

Cavnar was then gone. Kaiba took a moment to head to the window, looking out through it into the night. Mokuba approached him, saying, "Seto....are you okay?"

Kaiba answered, "Never better." Finally looking down at him, he grinned evilly. "I know what you're doing. I can see your eyes searching me....looking for the brother you knew. But, I'm afraid he's gone, now."

"No....that's not true!" Mokuba said, as he backed away. He refused to accept what his brother was saying to him, while trying to keep strong for him.

Kaiba disappeared into the air, and reappeared right behind him. In one fluid motion, he brought his hand around Mokuba's neck, holding him securely....but not choking him, as he hissed, "When I'm done with Yugi's group....you're next. It will be a pleasure for me to drain the life out of you....brother."

Mokuba eyes were filled his fear, as he whispered out, "Seto...." His eyes trickled a few tears from them.

"You're mine, Mokuba." Kaiba finished with, as his hand left Mokuba's throat, and it trailed down to Mokuba's pendant.

Gripping Mokuba's pendant tightly as if his existence depended on it, he added, "No one gets to take you but me....no one. You belong to me....don't ever forget that!" The thumb of his hand rubbed the card pendant almost lovingly, as he said those words to Mokuba.

Then after releasing the pendant, Kaiba stood and turned away, saying, "Yugi's group has finally arrived. Make sure that you properly accommodate our guests....understand?"

Mokuba stared at him, as he considered all the small subtle things that were said to him, without saying. For Kaiba, actions were always stronger than words, and that last moment when he gripped Mokuba's pendant....it spoke volumes to him. No....his brother wasn't gone, yet. He was still in there fighting, even now. Even if he was losing, his brother was still there....and that's all that mattered. Mokuba refused to lose faith in him.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Mokuba nodded, and replied, "Yes, big brother....I got it."

Kaiba vanished in a whiff of smoke, and Mokuba immediately left the room and headed down the hall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After Yami rang the doorbell, the door somehow came ajar and swung open by itself, creaking loudly....but no one else was on the other side.

Yami cautiously entered, along with Tristan and Joey, practically huddled behind him. The Pharaoh cried out, "You're little tricks aren't going to be enough to scare me, Cavnar. Show yourself!"

But as they walked into the house, the same door now swung closed and slammed shut. Joey jumped ten feet in the air, as Tristan ran to the door to try and open it....it was shut so tight, he could swear it must be jammed.

"Man, this is freaky. Why can't they just show up and attack us, already? I'm shaking in my shoes, here!" Joey whimpered.

"Is the puppy scared?" A teasing voice barely whispered in the air.

They all whirled around to see Kaiba leaning against the post of the bottom stairwell. He smirked, "You should be...."

"Don't do this, Kaiba! We are not after you....we are after Cavnar." Yami stated.

"Oh?" Kaiba asked, using levitation to practically hover around Yami, freaking the other two out even more. "What makes him so much more of a challenge than me? I'm insulted, Yugi. Do you think I'm out of your league? I guess we'll see soon enough."

Joey jumped in front, saying, "We got wood spikes, and we're not afraid to use 'em!"

Kaiba glanced at Joey....annoyed by the Mutt. With a wave of his hand, he launched Joey across the room, effortlessly.

Tristan then charged a heartbeat after, and Kaiba simply put his hand up, stopping him in mid-run.

Yami got angry, and used his powers to blast Kaiba back, slamming him through the stairs. Yami then approached the other two, to make sure they were okay. They all turned to hear Kaiba laughing at them. "Honestly....is that the best you got? I'm not even trying, Yugi. None of you were a challenge to me when I was even human. My speed and strength had now doubled, if not tripled. What makes you think you have a chance, now? Plus, I'm not even the only one you have to face. You have 2 vampires to deal with. And your defense? A couple sticks, and a little trinket your grampa gave you....how pathetic."

"Kaiba....you've got to still be in there, somewhere. I know you can fight this. Don't let that creature control you!" Yami cried out to him.

More laughter, this time from another voice on the other side of the room. Cavnar appeared, slowly clapping his hands. "Such a pretty speech. Haven't I already told you? He wanted to be what he is. He knows power when he sees it....he is no fool, like the rest of you. Seto belongs to me, don't you my pet?"

Kaiba's eye twitched just a bit, totally against playing the submissive servant, especially in front of his opponents. But without hesitation, he bowed slightly, saying, "Of course, master...."

"Say, 'what'??" Joey exclaimed. Was this really Kaiba? The Kaiba 'he' knew would never stoop that low. "I can't believe you're sucking up to this jerk, like that! Jeez, have some dignity, atleast...."

'For Mokuba....' Kaiba reminded himself through the chaotic fog in his mind. If he didn't time it right, he was screwed. But was it for Mokuba, anymore? No....he looked into his heart and could no longer see his brother. True....Mokuba was his, but that was all. He was property, he was his to kill. Now Kaiba's only desire was for freedom. If the head vampire was killed, the chains that bound him would be gone. He would be released....free to roam and kill as he wanted, without restraint.

Kaiba smiled coldly, saying, "Stupid Mutt....I have all that I need." Kaiba then said to Cavnar, "Yugi's mine....let me claim him. You told me he could be mine for the taking."

"Fine....I'll play with these two, for now." Cavnar said.

Yami looked in shock, as Kaiba turned to face him with an evil grin, licking in lips in anticipation, with hunger burning in his eyes.

* * *

(1) - This was a reference to Death-T. During that time, Mokuba challenged Yami in a game of Capsule Monsters and lost. When Mokuba lost, Kaiba activated his version of a 'penalty game'. Mokuba was inside this clear chamber that created holographic images of monsters that would come to life. From what I believe was said, the monsters could cause heart attacks in the elderly and those with weak hearts. But if you didn't die from it, then you'd go completely insane after being in there too long. Before any of those things could happen, Yami saved Mokuba from Kaiba. There are many references in this story to Death-T (since I liked this season so much).

Duelist Kingdom reference - Obviously everyone probably knows the part where Kaiba balanced himself on the ledge of the castle, though it wasn't explained that well in the dubbing. In the manga and I believe in the unedited version, Kaiba was playing his own penalty game for failing to save his brother. He took 500 damage from Celtic Guardian, and took 5 steps back for it, leaving him suspended on the ledge. Attacking him wouldn't make the holograms blast him backwards, but if he lost anymore life points Kaiba was going to take another step back, willingly killing himself to pay for not saving his brother. And in the manga, he actually did dare Yugi to "slit his throat with his card", which Yami was prepared to do just that.

Well, here we are, folks....this chapter is the beginning of the main battle. We're not too far from the end, now. There's only a few chapters left. I was actually quite surprised with how many more replies I got last chapter......I think it doubled. Must be from the excitement, now that it's getting towards the end.

Jasmine Reinier: Well, you wont have to wait too much longer to see what happens. The ending is coming quickly. Yes, that's one good thing about Ishizu.....if you need a character that basically tells you everything that's going on, she's perfect for the job.

xXxKikokenxXx: So, where's my Serenity Diaries? Heh....that's okay, I sent this out later than expected, too. But I'm afraid I can't answer that question without possibly giving too much away. So you're going to have to just keep reading and find out. Sorry..... ;)

Daricio: Yeah.....you're right. I guess I just don't like the Ishizu character that much. I find her annoying. But for any possible Ishizu fans out there, they don't have to worry since I don't believe in bashing the character, or making her act stupid or ooc, just to make fun of her. That's not my style. I'll still try and make the characters play to the closest I can to their character......even the characters I don't like too much. But, yeah....e-mailing to 'Ishizu' too much Cavnar might notice. Besides, you also have to remember we're talking about Kaiba. Would he really care what they think? But, I couldn't resist on the Joey thing. And yes, Yami always has that special way of wording things. What I think is funny about Yami is atleast in the series.....even a simple question or comment from him can sometimes sound so dramatic.

Doma Yuset: Heh.....okay, you got me on the werewolf thing. I'm going to say now that this story really doesn't have anything to do with werewolves. And yes, for some reason that was put in, anyway. I'm not entirely sure why I decided to add the werewolf info into the story. It's not normal for me to add information into a story unless it goes somewhere. Maybe unconsciously I was thinking of a potential sequel regarding werewolves, but I can't promise that. So......just ignore the werewolf thing, it's really not part of the plot. But do you actually play the game? Yeah, that card has a very good effect to it. There's a light dragon that has the same effect, which I use a lot. Anyway, the story pretty much explains why Kaiba is behaving the way he is. Just keep reading, and maybe it'll soon become more clear. But I think Kaiba normally tends to be the type of character that you can't always tell which side he's on. His life tends to be walking that thin line between good and bad.

Nenya: Kaiba? Enjoying himself? You must be mistaken. Thank you, yes....that was what I was trying to do. And it's kind of funny that you use the reference about him playing dice with his soul. The very person who swears that he doesn't believe in gambling and chances when he's dueling....only in strategy, and yet takes chances with himself without a second thought. But as long as it's not with his dragons, I guess gambling with his own life is okay. Yeah, I'm not one normally for doing suspense. But if I basically had the whole story already spelled out for everyone, it probably wouldn't have been as exciting to read. Funny thing is....I hate suspense. I can't stand waiting for what's about to happen. I dislike it about as much as I do with angst, and here I am writing both. But yeah, he warned the group in his own interesting way. Plus being who Kaiba is, he's doesn't like it when someone doesn't believe him or listen to him about something. And what a perfect way to get the group's attention on what he has to say, by going after Joey. Bet that got their attention. ;)

cantdueldontaskme: It does seem to be Joey all the time that's used as the tool for Kaiba to step on whenever he can, doesn't it? Poor Joey.....Kaiba can't help but to pick on him. What's funny is that there's a lot of people that were surprised by Kaiba's attack, yet none of them were surprised that it was Joey. I guess that tells you something. But thanks.....yeah, that's what I'm trying to do.


	10. Chapter 10

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness

Chapter 10.

Kaiba turned and with a sneer brought his hand up to launch Yami, as he did Tristan and Joey. But Yami's Puzzle flared to life, and Kaiba was caught feeling an odd hesitation, preventing him from doing so.

Kaiba then vanished, instantly appearing behind Yami, as he grabbed him, yanking him back. But again, an aura of power shot forth, propelling Kaiba back away from Yami. He turned to Kaiba, saying, "Stop this....I don't want to fight you."

"If you don't Yugi, you're soon going to die. I just hope for your sake, pushing me back isn't the only thing your little puzzle can do to me. Because if not, you don't have a prayer...."

"A prayer...." Yami muttered. "Listen to me Kaiba, Ishizu said due to your past, you have the power to shake this hold Cavnar has over you....if you atleast try."

"I don't want to hear any of you or that Ishtar woman's crazy senseless ramblings. Fight me, already!" Kaiba said, appearing next to him in an instant and smacking him hard, causing Yami to be slammed backwards before he had the chance to protect himself.

----------------------------

As that went on, Cavnar approached Joey with an evil sneer on his face. His eyes glowed red, as he whispered into Joey's mind, "You don't have a chance to resist me, human. Give in, and accept me...."

"I....I...." Joey said, staring into Cavnar's eyes, finding himself unable to resist. He nodded blankly, as he carelessly dropped the spike from his hands.

Tristan yelled loudly as he charged at Cavnar with a wooden stake. But not even looking at Tristan, he waved and Tristan was launched again across the room.

Cavnar was practically on top of Joey now, who bent his neck for him to take him. Tristan got up to see Joey was about to be bitten again, and grabbed his wooden stake. Knowing he didn't have a chance to charge again, or would only be pushed back, he took the chance to throw the steak as hard as he could. The thing whacked Cavnar right in the back of the head, causing the vampire to hesitate.

It did the trick. Cavnar turned and growled angrily at Tristan, looking like he was about to target him, instead. But Joey's voice brought Cavnar's attention back to him, as he said, "S-stay away from me....I mean it!"

Cavnar turned to see Joey had pulled out that cross, pointing it at the vampire. Tristan shook his head, thinking, 'Is he nuts???', as he picked up another stake, knowing he'd have to try and charge again, and hoping not to die from his next move.

Cavnar looked at the item and laughed out loud. "Stupid human....don't you know anything?? This trinket is nothing to me....it's worthless!" He brought his hand out, grabbing the item, as he smirked at Joey, about to lunge at him.

To Cavnar's surprise, he noticed his hand was smoking, and he hissed in pain, dropping the cross. Cavnar's hiss of pain seemed to cause everyone to stop and look at him, even Kaiba and Yami, as Cavnar looked at the thing in shock, then at the cross-shaped burn mark on his hand, trying to figure out how it was possible that the item actually hurt him.

Yugi cried to Yami, _'That's the same cross that Kaiba touched earlier!'_

'_But that doesn't make sense.'_ Yami told him_. 'If that was the same cross, then why didn't it effect Kaiba?'_

'_Maybe he's the reason it hurt Cavnar!'_ Yugi exclaimed_. 'Yami, because of Kaiba's past life, that would probably make him a true priest! Maybe he had unknowingly blessed it!'_

'_Maybe....'_ Yami said, but that confused Yami. According to Ishizu, the other true priest who was changed couldn't create blessed items, only evil ones due to his transformation. But if that were true, and Kaiba had actually blessed the item, then that would mean....

Yami looked over at Kaiba in confusion, but the undead CEO paid no heed as he stared at Cavnar, not understanding himself what had happened.

Also, while Cavnar was distracted with the item, Joey had pulled out his squirt bottle filled with holy water, and took this opportunity to squirt it in Cavnar's face, saying, "Take that, you freako vampire!!"

Water dripped down Cavnar's face and onto his clothes. Cavnar turned his attention back to Joey and glared, unamused as Joey continuously and ineffectively squirted him. The vampire then let out an angry unearthly cry at Joey, and he was once again launched across the room, holy symbol presently left behind on the floor.

With Kaiba distracted, Yami shouted, "Cavnar....this ends now!" A third eye formed on Yami's head, as he proclaimed, "I banish you to the shadow realm!"

Cavnar sensed the powerful magic, and instantly had the Shadow blade summoned to his hand, causing the two powers to collide. The power of the dark blade seemed to effectively protect Cavnar's banishment, though the force of Yami's power still succeeding in launching him backwards, straight into a wall which blasted him into a cloud of dust, dissipating in an instant later....the sword vanishing with him.

Tristan ran over to Joey, to make sure he was okay. Kaiba looked towards Yami and grabbed him, now hurling him against a nearby wall, knocking the wind out of him and temporarily stunning him. The Eye on his forehead faded from him, and Yugi quickly took over so that Yami could take a moment to recover.

But Cavnar returned quickly enough, tossing Tristan once again, this time right next to Yugi. He then picked Joey up, holding the black sword against Joey's throat. "Game's over, mortals....it's time to die. Try one little thing lightning hair, and I kill your friend."

"Joey!!" Yugi cried.

Joey struggled, choking out, "Freak'n vampires keep coming back, just like the damn card...." But Cavnar's vice-like grip left Joey completely helpless....his squirming was futile.

Cavnar approached, holding Joey by the throat, as the blade was aimed near his neck. He then took his sword and aimed it down at Yugi's throat, sneering wickedly.

"Cavnar....allow me." Kaiba said.

Cavnar looked over at his pet, as Kaiba picked up one of the wood stakes. He sneered, saying, "What's more fitting than to kill these mortals with their own pathetic object. Then we can drink the blood from him, as he slowly dies."

Cavnar chuckled, amused. "I like your idea, pet. Please....by all means."

Joey weakly shook his head, choking, "Get him, Yugi...."

Tristan wanted to move to do something, but he too was afraid that Cavnar would kill Joey if he did. Plus, the strange dark blade was right against Yugi's throat. He could take them both out in one blink.

Kaiba approached with the stake, sneering down at Yugi as he got in position to kill his greatest rival. "Game's over, Yugi....I win." He said.

Both Joey, and Tristan were frozen in fear and dread that one of their closest friends were about to die, and from Kaiba....and they were helpless to do anything about it. Yami was equally concerned, as Yugi looked up at Kaiba, refusing to show fear from someone he still thought of as a friend. 'You wouldn't do it, Kaiba....would you? Please, Kaiba....be strong enough to fight this!'

In the most swiftest movement possible, Kaiba launched the stake into his target. Everyone froze in surprise as Kaiba sunk the stake deep into his chest....into his heart.

Cavnar looked in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened....his slave had stabbed 'him', instead. His head turned and looked at Kaiba, who smiled coldly at him. "A present for you....'master'", he spat back in despise. Kaiba released his hand from around the stake, as the vampire fell over after dropping the sword.

Yugi scurried away, as the vampire collapsed. Yugi then looked up at Kaiba, relief forming on his face, as Kaiba turned his attention back to him.

Mokuba ran into the room, saying, "Big brother! I knew you could do it, I just knew it!"

"So, Mokuba was right, after all." Yugi said. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

Kaiba glared coldly down at Yugi, saying, "The threat's not over, yet."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba pushed Mokuba away, his focus entirely on Yugi. "Have you forgotten? You still have one more to defeat....the strongest of them all."

Yugi turned pale, as Mokuba stood there, frozen. Kaiba bent down and picked up the Shadow blade, with no trouble whatsoever to touch it as he claimed it for himself. "Did you think I was playing with you, Yugi? I suppose part of it was an act....no one owns me. I will not be controlled. But I warned you last night....this time I was going to defeat you. And this game will not end until one of us falls!"

"Seto, no!" Mokuba cried out.

But Mokuba's cry was ignored as Kaiba continued. "I have to hand it to you....your distraction had done me a favor. I knew I only had one shot, and you fools made sure it was a perfect one. Now with Cavnar out of the way, I am free! And in this form, I am unstoppable!" Kaiba cackled in mad laughter down at Yugi, as everyone seemed unsure what to do.

"....nice plan. Too bad, it didn't work."

Kaiba stopped laughing. Everyone turned in shock to see Cavnar begin to rise, the stake still sticking out of him. And as they watched, his hand grabbed the stake, and pulled it from his chest.

"It's not possible...." Kaiba hissed in fear, his mask temporarily shattered. "I hit you perfectly!" Then a sudden realization hit him, as he muttered, "It was a lie....what you said about the wooden stakes harming us. You only said that to throw me off....to test me."

"No, that's not possible." Yami said, now that he had emerged back out again. Ishizu had told him the same, so it had to have worked!

Cavnar tossed the item away, saying, "Oh, no....I was completely honest about it. If I thought for a second that you would have dared try to betray me, I may have considered lying. But I should have known with your strong will, there would have been a greater resistance. You will pay, my pet....I'll make sure you suffer greatly for your treachery."

Cavnar then gave a cocky smirk, saying, "Like a fool, your mistake Seto was counting on these pathetic humans. The wooden stakes they purchased seemed to be made out of fake wood....wrong material."

"What??!" Kaiba snarled, glaring at Joey dangerously.

Joey swallowed, saying, "Uh....they were on sale??"

Cavnar laughed like a maniac, as he lifted his hand....compelling the black sword to return to him, causing it to be wrenched from Kaiba's grip without effort. He then pointed it at Yami, and with his free hand....he grabbed Kaiba by the throat.

But Cavnar's hand wasn't the only thing affecting Kaiba. There was a painful sensation shooting through his mind from Cavnar, who was now using his influence fully on him. His mind couldn't think....he could barely react. All Kaiba was able to achieve was to hiss and claw at the offending hand, as the undead part of him was temporarily taking him over.

"Don't worry, pet....I wont kill you. I will slowly break you, until you are mine." Cavnar stated.

"Oh, no you don't....I wont let you!" Mokuba said, running to a control switch. Everyone turned, looking to see what Mokuba was doing. Only Kaiba and Yami seemed to register what Mokuba was about to do.

Mokuba's voice pulled Kaiba from the darkness for a moment, to witness his little brother running towards the switch. As Mokuba ran, there was an odd peaceful look that formed in Kaiba's eyes, as he closed them, seeming to be ready to accept his fate. But Yami didn't agree to that plan, as he looked wide eyed at Mokuba's full run. He glanced over at Kaiba, and then with the full force of the Millennium Puzzle, blasted Kaiba so hard, he went flying out of the room.

Cavnar had noticed Mokuba's run, Yami's wide-eyed appearance, and the sudden surge of power he used to push Kaiba from his grip....not quite sure what was going on. Then a blinding flash of light struck, preventing anyone from seeing for a moment.

Finally after keeping it on a full minute, Mokuba turned the light back off, asking, "Did I get him?" Then after a heartbeat later, he realized he didn't see his brother, either....and it clicked. "SETO!!!"

"I'm fine." Kaiba said, moving back into the room, clutching his left hand that seemed badly singed....since even despite Yami's power blast, a small part of him was still hit by it.

"Seto, you're okay! I'm so sorry!" Mokuba cried, grabbing onto Kaiba in a hug.

The hunger had past. The shock of everything that had happened seemed to temporarily snap Kaiba out of it. Even the strong scent that Yami seemed to omit he was able to push aside. He looked down at Mokuba, and realized that their bond had not yet been broken, after all....it was still there, merely clouded before by the strong darkness and hunger that was consuming him. But now, all that was left was the growing pain of guilt. He failed his brother....again. Just as in the past, his struggle to save Mokuba had in the end only put his brother in danger from his own self. Why didn't Yami let him just die, so at the very least Mokuba's safety could be assured?

Kaiba looked down at his brother, and for the first time since Kaiba had become a vampire, he showed emotion as he hugged his brother back, his eyes showing a lighter shade of violet once again. "Don't worry about it. You did good, kiddo."

But then immediately after, Kaiba turned his attention to Yami, as he glared furiously at him. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Yami asked, non-challant.

"Why did you push me out of the room? You know what I am!" Kaiba snapped.

Yami smiled. "I know....that's why I did it. It doesn't matter what you became....you're still Kaiba, and nothing can change that."

"You're an idiot, you know that? Thanks to you, there's still a vampire running loose in Domino. What makes you think anyone's safe, as long as I'm still alive?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba looked in horror as Kaiba stated that, realizing only now what he knew he should have suspected from the beginning. His brother purposely planned on letting himself be taken down with it, along with Cavnar. And thankfully, Yami had once again offered him life, instead. (1)

"Despite what you might think Kaiba, I still believe you have the strength to fight this!" Yami argued with him. "You just have to find it within yourself....just as you're resisting it, now. You have battled your way through every other problem in the past....you can fight your way through this."

"Is there something in this battle you happen to miss a moment ago??" Kaiba spat down at him. "Incase you might have forgotten, I was about to kill you!!"

Yami replied, "Ishizu had told me that the blood of a true priest may have the strength to fight this, Kaiba. And since you were High Priest in your past life, that would mean you have the...."

"....do you have any idea just how ridiculous that sounds??" Kaiba snapped. "As if I would believe in any of that woman's superstitious bullshit!!"

"Uh, hello....did you forget that you're a vampire??" Joey blurted in. He just couldn't help but to rub that into Kaiba's face. "I don't know about you, but if vampires exist, I'd say I can just about believe anything...."

Kaiba ignored Joey's comment, still stewing as he glared down at Yami, heatedly. He was so disgusted at Yami from what he did, and on so many levels....he wasn't sure which he should be more angry about. The fact was, Kaiba was a vampire....and just as Mokuba had realized now, Kaiba originally planned to die. Of course, it was something he was trying to hide from his brother....not wanting to upset him with this information.

But he had already lost control once, and feared it would happen again, becoming a danger to everyone....even to Mokuba. He had hunted with Cavnar and killed a human for food, and Kaiba believed if he wasn't destroyed, he'd do it again. Then lastly and the worst of all crimes Yami committed, was the insult that once again Yami saved him! Now Kaiba had to chalk-up yet another point to Yami for saving his....well, existence. Why Yami? Why always Yami??

He would have continued to stew, and probably even start to throw another fit about it, if it wasn't for the sound of something smashing that caught his and the other's attention. Again, everyone was shocked to see Cavnar alive and well. He was next to the light assembly that he had just smashed into a million pieces with his bare hand.

Cavnar smiled evilly, saying, "I'm afraid we're done playing, now. It's time for all you fools to die!"

* * *

Narr: I would like to thank Madison for helping to give me a couple ideas for part of this chapter.

(1) This part is a reference to many parts in the show. First was Death-T, when Yami promised Kaiba death, but instead he shattered his heart, giving him another chance at life. Then was the end of the Pegasus season, when Kaiba was trapped in a card and Yami's demand to Pegasus was also to free both him and Mokuba. Another time was when they fought together against Lumis and.....well, the other guy. (Ombra?) Kaiba was about to die from their attack, and Yami cast a Kuriboh wall to save Kaiba. I'm sure the list goes on from there.

Well, hopefully this chapter will give the readers almost everything that they wanted. Speaking of which, you should be happy to know that the next chapter is what everyone has been waiting for.....Kaiba transforms! Yep, so everyone better watch out, and whatever you do....don't get in his way! ;)

Also, the next chapter is the final battle. The only part after 11 is the epilogue. I hope you've all enjoyed it, but it looks like it'll soon be coming to a close.

There were parts near the end that I'm hoping I worked out smoothly, but I'm not sure. Even after I did this chapter, I've made so many modifications to it that I probably doubled the size of it. But every time I change something, I have to change everything around it, to make it fit well. So, hopefully it worked out.

cantdueldontaskme: I agree....I think Duelist Kingdom in manga form made a lot more sense too, then the editted. Well, Kaiba's the type of person that when he gets something stuck in his mind, it's hard to change it. Mokuba had a strong part in this chapter too, so hopefully you liked that, as well.

Jasmine Reinier: Well, yeah.....this is a partial angst story, afterall. (Left you speechless, huh? heh...) I'm glad you liked it. Sorry for more suspense, but when you're near the end of a story, ya gotta kind of expect it. ;)

rubisora18117: Glad to see you back.....you missed a lot. Don't worry, you'll be seeing that next chapter. Yeah......the 'animal' form. Naww.....the Red Eyes part meant nothing at all. Honest. Trust me. Would I lie?

Doma Yuset (): I see. Well, I originally decided to learn the game so I could teach my young kids. And then.....I got interested in it. Now I got to try and keep myself from hoarding all the good cards from them. Anyway......regarding Kaiba. You have to understand that first.....this is an angst story. You're going to see a dark side. Infact, I tend to like playing a darker Kaiba. Hopefully this chapter helped you to see a more sane Kaiba again. As for why he acted the way he did.......well, I thought the story was rather self-explanatory. I think the main explainations as to why Kaiba was doing what he did was described with his own thoughts in Chapter 5, then later with Ishizu's conversation in Chapter 8. But if you're still confused, feel free to email me and I'll be more than happy to explain it to you in private. But you need to understand, I don't plan on publicizing spoilers on my own story. It kinda ruins the purpose of reading it.

Nenya85: Yes, Kaiba has already lost himself once in Death-T. So one could imagine what this is doing to him, now that Cavnar is screwing with his brain. Well, as you know Kaiba is not a real conversationalist, so Mokuba sometimes has to look beyond the words. And if anyone can understand Kaiba's moods, it's Mokuba. So 'this' is where you asked me about the Vampire Lord....I knew it was somewhere. Yeah, Vampire Lord was indeed one of Kaiba's cards. I also find this a very 'very' good card in Duel Monsters. Though it can be destroyed in battle, any cards effects that take it out will only result in it coming back next turn. And if it does battle damage you can call a type of card (trap, magic, monster) and have your opponent discard one of those cards if it in the person's hand. Quite dangerous. But his possession of the card is merely coincidental, and not the reason I chose him to be one. I simply wanted to make Kaiba a vampire, that's all. ;)

xXXkIkOkEnxXx: Of course Kaiba knows what he's doing.....he's always in control. Well, maybe.....he can atleast fake it well. Well, that's good....I'm looking forward to hearing your own update.

shiku (but not shiku): Hi Doma. You really shouldn't say such things about your brother, especially on his own account. There's always the possibility that he might find out. Besides, you're a Kaiba fan. What would Kaiba think if he knew you were being mean to your little brother (heh....).


	11. Chapter 11

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness

Chapter 11.

Yami gasped, "That's not possible! How did you survive the light?"

Cavnar seemed fine, though some of his hair and part of his leg looked singed, like he had barely escaped it.

"We're faster than humans, Yugi....we can move the speed of air. Cavnar simply moved faster than you could see him go." Kaiba said, disappointed. He had truly believed they got him this time. If he didn't close his eyes to accept his own demise, if he wasn't pushed out of the room by Yami....Kaiba would have realized the error of their assessment.

Cavnar muttered, "Unlike my own former master, I refuse to be as careless as he was. You were right, Seto. He was weak and deserved his fate. But I'm not like him...."

After Cavnar spoke, he immediately dissipated, and Kaiba quickly sensed to where he was materializing to. He cried out, "Mokuba!" But Cavnar already re-materialized behind his brother, grabbing Mokuba and holding the sword up to him.

"Yugi, he's got Mokuba!" Joey cried out the obvious, as once again Mokuba had become a hostage used against everyone....including Kaiba.

Yami stepped forward, demanding, "Let him go, now!"

Cavnar looked amused, saying, "You mean this little human? Maybe I will....it would be fun to drop the little mini-mortal on my sword and watch him oh-so slowly slip down it."

Kaiba eyes reflected fear and anger for a moment, but only a moment....it then changed. His eyes became hard, and to everyone's surprise....Kaiba laughed.

Everyone looked over at him, most of them thinking that Kaiba was once again losing himself to the darkness. Whatever was happening to Kaiba, Cavnar still didn't look happy towards his servant, for laughing at him. "And what is so amusing?" He snarled.

"Isn't it obvious? The great and mighty vampire just realized that his so-called pet isn't under his thumb, after all. You're looking really pathetic, Cavnar. Is this what you call the great power of our kind....having to 'hide' behind a mortal child? Suddenly being a vampire doesn't look that powerful to me, anymore....your just as cowardly as any other human...." Kaiba smirked.

"How DARE you mock your master!!" Cavnar roared, with an eerie inhuman wail, the sound of his own voice actually blasting both Tristan and Joey off their feet. Yami had barely held his ground, the aura of the Millennium Puzzle protecting him. Mokuba wasn't looking too well though, as he was forced to be kept in the vampire's clutches during that event.

Even Kaiba was forced to step back from it, but also managed to stand his ground, as he looked up at Cavnar with that same look of defiance in his eyes. Cavnar then chilled. He smiled and said, "Yes....you are right, my pet. This is no way to teach my slave a lesson. I will teach you well....I will teach you the full power of our kind."

With a weakened Mokuba still in his grasp, he aimed the sword arm in Joey's and Tristan's direction, once again sending them both flying hard against the opposing wall. This time, they hit with enough force that they were barely conscious and too wounded to move.

"Joey! Tristan!" Yami cried, as Cavnar materialized next to Yami, aiming the dark blade down at him.

Yami spat, "Enough of this!" And tried to summon forth the powers of his Puzzle to oppose Cavnar. Cavnar fought against it with his sword, and for the moment they both seemed to be in a stale-mate.

Kaiba was trying to approach to help his brother, but the silent words from Cavnar's control echoing in his mind was causing him to hesitate.

The head vampire realized this was going nowhere, and instead used his powers to collapse part of the ceiling down on Yami. Though Yami's powers could repel forces of evil from him....inanimate objects were something else. Unable to do anything, the pieces were soon dropped on him, burying him in rubble.

Yami began to scrape himself out of the pieces from the house, as the dark sword once again came down at his neck....since the barrier was temporarily gone. Cavnar hissed, "Be fortunate I'm letting you live a little longer, mortal....but I want you alive long enough to see your friend's ultimate defeat."

Now turning back to Kaiba, Cavnar tossed Mokuba down before him....Mokuba was also barely conscious, but still alive. He looked weakly up at his brother, muttering, "S-Seto...."

Kaiba looked down at Mokuba, hiding the pain from his eyes, then looked up at Cavnar, waiting to see what this vampire's next move was. He had no intention on keeping his eyes off of him, until he knew what the game was.

Cavnar smiled coldly at Kaiba, as the black sword continued to lean close to Yami's throat. "It's time you learned your place among us, my slave....it's time you felt your masters call, and learned how futile it is to try and resist me."

"What are you going to do?" Kaiba asked.

"Me?" The vampire laughed. "I'm not going to do anything....I'm merely a spectator in this little play. No, my pet....you get the center stage for this one. Nighttime is here, and it's time to feast. Your first victim for tonight, is the pitiful little human you call your brother."

"What?" Kaiba hissed in shock, fear filling his eyes.

"Don't forget your words, my slave. He is 'yours'....remember? Well now, I'm allowing you to take your reward. It's an order, dear Seto." Cavnar whispered, his voice echoing in Kaiba's mind, like sweet music. "I command you....take the life of that human. Drain him dry...."

Kaiba instantly clutched his head, and fell to his knees, desperately trying to resist the call. Cavnar was merely amused by it. "You cannot resist me, no matter how strong your will is, fool. I created you....you are mine."

"He's wrong, Kaiba!" Yami cried back. "You have it in you to resist! For the first time in your life, stop trying to fight your past....deep inside, you are a true priest! You can break his will!"

"Priest?? A businessman/priest?? Ahahahahaha!!!" Cavnar spat out in hysterics. "You are indeed a funny one, mortal. It's like having a lawyer/saint. These combinations just don't happen. Do you not see the turning in his eyes?"

Yami looked over and noticed the violet had once again changed to the deep glowing reddish purple color in his eyes, as Kaiba looked over at Mokuba, hunger consuming him.

Cavnar muttered, "I should have observed before from the coloration in his eyes on just how strongly he was trying to resist what he had become. But the blood ties of a vampire run much deeper than the ties between brother, I'm afraid. Seto belongs to me....and after devouring his own kin, he will finally accept the futility of resisting me."

"Kaiba, don't give in! Fight it! You wouldn't even let fate control you, don't let him win!!" Yami cried out.

Kaiba had not eaten yet, and Mokuba was looking very good. And the sweet music in his mind that Cavnar was playing felt impossible to resist. Why fight it? He was just another human....just another peace of meat. Without blood, he felt so empty and cold. When he feasted, he found pleasure, power....it's everything he wanted.

He looked at Mokuba, and no longer saw his brother....he was food. At that moment, Kaiba eyes became a true scarlet, reflecting the same reddish glow as Cavnar's eyes, as he glared hungrily down at Mokuba, grinning evilly.

Kaiba lunged at Mokuba, barely hearing the faint echo of a familiar voice protesting his move. He pinned the weak human down as his mouth approached Mokuba's neck to finish the job.

Before his teeth sunk into Mokuba's throat, his brother still managed to speak, despite how weak he felt. It wasn't even a plea for mercy, or a pitiful cry for help, as he said, "Seto....it's not your fault. Promise me....you wont hate yourself for this. I....forgive....you...."

With those words, Kaiba's eyes widened in horror after what Mokuba said registered in his mind. No, he would never make another mistake like that again. He promised never to hurt his brother....never again.

"Mokuba...." He managed to say in a whisper, the song still chanting strong, still calling to him....pushing him.

To Cavnar's surprise, Kaiba began to back away, muttering, "N-no...." He was shocked, Kaiba was still trying to resist it.

Cavnar was even more angered as before, as he focused all concentration on making his slave act upon his command. "I said devour that human, slave....Do. As. I. Command."

Again, Kaiba gripped his head....sprawled on his hands and knees, the voices pounding at his sanity, hearing the twisted whispers of the dead. Yet somehow, they were intertwined with other voices....voices of his brother speaking to him, as well as the words of Yami rambling about him being a priest and having to accept his past.

"I'll do anything!" Kaiba spat out, in desperation.

"Good, then kill that Mortal!" Cavnar commanded, misunderstanding the meaning of Kaiba's cry.

'_You wouldn't even let fate control you'_

It was the voice of Yami echoing in his mind, even while the whispers of the dead were beginning to win, once again. He remembered that time, that battle against Ishizu....he would have lost, but his Blue Eyes White Dragon called to him and came through for him. It saved him from fate, itself.

'_You can become the nature of your soul....all you must do if find it within you'_

'_I have a strong attachment to the Blue Eyes White Dragon'_

'_Fool....you can only take the form of a real creature that exists in this world. There's no such thing as dragons....'_

_'Funny.....I also thought there was no such thing as vampires.'_

"Who says there's no such thing...." Kaiba muttered, as he searched for the sound he longed to hear, of his great white beast crying out, opening his wings and being free....free from the voices, free from control.

"KILL HIM NOW!!!" Cavnar yelled, not liking how his slave was somehow still resisting, as weak of a struggle it seemed to be.

And suddenly that instant, Cavnar felt a horrible shattering in his own being that shook him to the core, like someone had ripped a piece of his very soul from him....if he had a soul. He didn't know what it was, never experiencing anything like it....ever. It froze the vampire for the moment, distracting him from not seeing the change in Kaiba.

He did not see the reddish color of Kaiba's eyes instantly transform back to not violet, but blue....he did not hear the strange echoing growl that sounded inhuman. But when he turned and looked back to his supposed slave, he got to see Kaiba finally transform. That too was a first for Cavnar....to see a vampire become a dragon.

Everyone stared in shock as the CEO morphed, growing into the proud Blue Eyes White Dragon....standing an easy 9' tall and that was on all 4's, which instantly reached 10' as he spread his wings. The great head turned to face Cavnar, and let out a dragon's cry that shook the very foundation of the mansion. Everyone had to cover their ears to keep from becoming deafened.

Cavnar hissed at him, but backed away....still feeling strange, and only now beginning to realize what the emptiness was he had experienced. Somehow, Kaiba had broken Cavnar's hold, which was what he was feeling. He no longer had any control over him.

Cavnar personally didn't get it....he never heard of a vampire losing his hold over his own creation. The only time a vampire becomes free was when their master was killed. And even then, the bond is forever there. Never did Cavnar have animosity towards his master....he was too close, too connected. So....how could this be?? Cavnar couldn't understand.

The dragon then shot out a breath of white lightning, blasting the vampire full-force. The pain was intense on Cavnar's flesh....feeling like someone just poured a bucket of holy water over his face, as his weakened hand dropped the dark sword...unable to hold on.

But immediately Cavnar retaliated, lunging forward at the dragon. They got into an all-out clawing match with each other, trashing every piece of furniture they came in contact with in the process.

Yami quickly moved to Mokuba, scooping him up and heading over to Joey and Tristan. "Are you two all right?" Yami asked his friends.

"Yeah....I think so." Tristan said, who couldn't move and was unable to take his eyes off the fight before him.

Joey shook his head with the same shocked look, which then twisted into that weird macho grin he occasionally planted on his face, as he leaped up. "Yeaahh!! Who's the man! Kick his ass, Kaiba! Show 'em who's boss!!" Joey then slumped back down, muttering, "I think that took a lot outta me...."

"You idiot." Tristan retorted.

Mokuba smiled weakly, asking, "How's Seto? Is he going to be okay?"

"I....I'm not sure. I'm not exactly positive if even in that form he can kill a vampire." 'Was it destiny?', Yami wondered, remembering the story told to him from Ishizu.

'_It is also said that the first vampire from this world was not killed by a human. He and the vampire had a battle against each other, and they both died, destroying themselves.'_

Was this Kaiba's fate? Was he and Cavnar destined to destroy each other in battle? As Yami considered this, he was quickly startled back to the present, as he heard Kaiba in his BEWD form suddenly lurch back in pain.

"What is it, Yugi?" Mokuba asked, too weak to look at the sight, himself.

In desperation, the vampire had grabbed his shadow sword once again, and swung it futily at the dragon. And to his surprise....it hurt him.

'_But that makes no sense, Yami....I thought Ishizu said that sword can only hurt the living.'_ Yugi said. _'Besides....only a short while ago, Kaiba picked the sword up himself, without a problem. So, how could it hurt him??_

'_What Ishizu sees is not always perfectly accurate, Yugi. She was not there to witness it...her sight only shows so much. Perhaps this sword isn't actually immune to the dead. Perhaps it's immune to harming evil. When Kaiba found himself, the good nature within him must have re-emerged. That may be what it's reacting towards.'_

'_Then, can it kill him?'_ Yugi asked.

'_Can the dead actually die? This is not a question I can answer, aibou.'_ Yami replied.

Kaiba reared back painfully, after a blow from the sword. The sword that once pierced through him and felt uncomfortable at the most....the sword he was able to pick up and wield against Yugi....now it's touch had strangely felt deadly to him. But how? What had changed? Now weakened from the blow, Kaiba had returned to his original form, as he continued to back away from Cavnar that was now approaching him.

Cavnar was not looking good, himself. Every slash from the dragon's claws that ripped into him was like he had been struck by a holy weapon. Those claw marks that Kaiba inflicted upon him, was now seeping a disgusting black ooze. And his face no longer had the prettiness of his more human appearance....it was now looking much more ghastly. Cavnar's face was now charred and even disfigured, showing the true ugliness of how he probably was on the inside.

"You wretched fool....look what you've done!! I blessed you with the power of immortality, and this is how you repay me?!!" The vampire roared, as a piece of charred flesh fell from his face, showing some of the bone, underneath.

Then calming himself down a bit, Cavnar gave a sickly smile, saying to Kaiba while he approached him. "So, Seto....it looks like you have somehow achieved the impossible. Congratulations, it seems you have not only freed yourself, but gave yourself a terrible weakness in the process for me to exploit." Cavnar said, referring to the damage the dark sword had done to Kaiba. "Your freedom will cost you dearly, when I destroy you." As Cavnar said this, he prepared to lung at him.

"Kaiba! You have the heritage of a true priest! You have the power to bless an item and use it against him!" Yami said. Kaiba glanced Yami's way, with a look like he was insane. Yami spit out, "It's your only hope....just do it!"

Kaiba then fully turned to look at Yami in confusion, wondering what kind of nonsense Yami had gotten this crap from....probably another stupid theory from that Ishizu woman. But as he was momentarily distracted, Cavnar lunged towards him with the sword.

Again, Yami used his powers to shove Cavnar back away from Kaiba, in order to help him. He wanted to banish Cavnar to the Shadow Realm himself, but after having part of the ceiling fall on his head, Yami felt too weak to muster that kind of energy. He was having enough trouble just finding enough strength to help Kaiba out.

Yami's power was barely a nudge, but it was enough to make sure the vampire missed his target. Cavnar glared over at Yami, hissing, "I have had enough of your interference, human! I should have killed you the instant you set foot into this house. No more distractions, you are mine!"

Again, the vampire lunged....this time his target was Yami. The Pharaoh used his puzzle to shield himself, while standing in front of Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba to keep them safe. Once again, Cavnar was using his sword to fight against Yami's magic. Yami was certain in his weakened state, Cavnar would break through and finish him....but to his surprise they were still at a stalemate. Now, he could sense that somehow the sword had also become weakened....but how?

Yami quickly reasoned that the power of the sword must come from the strength of the vampire wielding it....and due to what Kaiba did to Cavnar, he certainly didn't look at his best right now. Infact....he was outright hideous to look at. And Yami had also noticed that when Kaiba broke his hold from him, Cavnar seemed to have taken a painful blow from within. He was certain that too drained him of some of his power. But unlike a human who takes a while to recover, Cavnar had the ability of regeneration. Even now, he could see the fresh new tendrils stringing up Cavnar face, as it began to miraculously fix itself. Within a few minutes, Cavnar would probably once again be at full capacity....then he would be stronger in power than Yami.

Kaiba saw Cavnar lunge with the sword, and looked for anything to be used against the vampire, but all he could see were those worthless wooden stakes.

'_You have the power to bless an item and use it against him!'_ Yami's message echoed in his mind, reminding him what Yami had said.

The idea sounded ridiculous to him, but wasn't it worth a try....if it could save Mokuba?

Kaiba grabbed a 'fake' wooden stake, hoping to draw forth some of his power into it, not sure if it was even working or not. And he did suddenly feel something: the stake became warm to the touch, and Kaiba felt a moment of....weakness? But he wasn't sure on the weakness part. That could have resulted from damage done to him by the dark sword. But what the hell....he'd try it again.

At this moment, Cavnar's patience began to run thin and he began to turn his direction towards the ceiling as before. This time, with the intent to crush them all to death by bringing the entire weight of the mansion down on their heads. But before that could happen....Kaiba lunged at Cavnar with his inhuman-like speed, bringing his arm around and stabbing him in the chest from in front....creating another hole into Cavnar's heart all over again.

Cavnar gasped in surprise for the moment. But then he laughed. "You pathetic fool....haven't you learned the first ti-...." He began to mutter out, but his last word became an unearthly scream echoing through the room, as his hand desperately clawed at the opposing object that was causing his whole body to smoke.

But Kaiba held it firmly, seeming unaffected by its touch as it was having towards Cavnar. He pushed it harder, causing another demonic cry from the vampire, as Kaiba hissed, "Painful? Just tell me where it hurts...." And pushed harder, still....even twisting it, to ensure this blow was as painful as possible.

The piercing banshee-like shrieks had now changed to a deeper, slower, demonic-like echoing voice as Cavnar began to rot from within. Kaiba couldn't even understand what he was trying to say, only 'no' could be comprehended.

Finally, with one final cry, the bodily remains of Cavnar crumbled to the ground in a mix of blackish ooze, rotted clothes, and skeletal remains with fangs and wings. A harsh wind came through the home from seemingly nowhere, picking up these remains as they changed to permanent dust a moment later, scattering wherever the breeze took it.

There was a still of silence after that, leaving the room as quiet as the dead. No one dared utter a word, as if their voice might once again bring Cavnar back to life....hoping this time, he'd stay dead.

* * *

Narr: I would like to thank Madison for helping to give me a couple ideas for part of this chapter. I also want to warn my readers that the last chapter will be a slightly longer wait. Sorry, but vacation just hit.....and I'm not expecting to be back for another 2 weeks from my trip.

I hope everyone enjoyed Kaiba's dramatic transformation. I pained over this chapter for awhile, but hopefully it came out all right. The only thing left now is the final chapter/epilogue.

rubisora18117: Whoops.....okay, maybe the Red Eyes was a slight hint. The answer is because Mokuba's blood related to the priest. Even though he's not a priest, it's still the same bloodline.

cantdueldontaskme/Jasmine Reinier: Yeah, that's the bitch about vampires....it's hard to kill them. I guess it was also a personal stab at the normal horror movies that keep showing the main bad guy keep coming back again and again. Just when you think he's dead.....there he is again! Don't you just hate when they do that?? ;)

Jasine Reinier: Well, you all finally got to see Kaiba's other form. And thought he didn't 'eat' Cavnar, I'd say he still gave him a hell of a spanking he'd never forget.

xXXkIkOkEnxXx: Well, I'm sure Kaiba appreciates you whacking Joey. He was too busy to do it, himself. I can't help playing Joey stupid. It's just so......normal for him. (heh)

Chrissy(): I'm glad you liked my story. Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter.

MissDoma Yuset: So, you got it? Yeeah! I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, even though this is angst, I don't like sad endings or character death......so it's not something you should be expected to see in any of my fics. OLD??!! I'm not OLD!! 30 is not old, it's mature! And plenty of people my age like Yugioh. (I'm not old, sniff......) :(

Nenya85: Wow, you had to read it multiple times to get it all? Cool! Well, as you know, Kaiba was never one who seemed too concerned about his own well-being. His main concern always focused on Mokuba. So I could see Kaiba easily finding himself to be equally dangerous a threat to him as Cavnar was, especially from the mind f*ck Cavnar was giving him. And of course, any danger to Mokuba he had to find a way to get rid of. So, the decision was obvious. But besides being angry about his plan, I figured Kaiba would also be angry over having to once again owe Yami. And technically, by Yami stopping him....Yami once again beat him at his own game. Plus, it seemed to be the natural thing for Yami to do, for whatever reason he had. Even if 'just to play the hero'. ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**YUGIOH**

Eternal Darkness

Chapter 12.

After a long pause, Kaiba finally dropped the stake on the ground he still had firmly in his hand. He moved over to the only thing left remaining from Cavnar, and bent down to pick it up....the Shadow Sword.

"Kaiba, be careful! That thing is dangerous!" Yami said.

Indeed....it burned to the touch when Kaiba tried to pick it up. So, Kaiba grabbed a piece of material from what was left of a destroyed chair, throwing it over the hilt, using that to pick it up without damaging himself in the process. "No kidding." He said. "This is going to have to be moved somewhere safe, to ensure it can't be used."

"Where should we put it?" Yami asked.

Kaiba answered, "I'll be right back." And disappeared, along with the sword.

Yami then moved to the others, making sure everyone else was okay.

"Hey, I'm okay...." Joey said. "Check on the shrimp, and make sure he's fine...."

"I'm not a shrimp." Mokuba muttered weakly.

Yami went to check on him, anyway. "Nothing looks broken. But, I think we're all going to need a long rest after this."

"Hey, Yugi....now that Cavnar's dead and Kaiba's free....well, what's Kaiba going to do, now?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah....he's pretty dangerous now, being he can become a dragon and all." Joey swallowed. "And what if Ishizu's right, and Kaiba ends up still changing to being bad, cuz of being a vampire....?"

"That's not going to happen!" Mokuba protested. "You saw my brother in action. He fought against that jerk, and won! If he couldn't change Seto, then nothing will."

Yami smiled, saying, "He's probably right. Kaiba had already resisted Cavnar's call. I doubt any other transitions could do anything worst to Kaiba than what he had all ready endured. He had fought against himself and won."

"Talking behind someone's back is hardly what I call polite." Kaiba hissed, now back from wherever.

"Yeah, as if you know what polite is." Joey snapped. "Incase you forgot, may I remind you that I still got bite marks from you, earlier. Remember that?? That didn't tickle, lemme tell ya!"

"Hmph." Kaiba muttered, looking away as he crossed his arms. "It was necessary at the time. I was being watched constantly by that psychopath....it had to look convincing." Then with a smirk, he added, "I didn't think anyone would be too offended. After all, I merely bit the most worthless of the group."

"Worthless??!" Joey cried out, as he began to force himself back up to a stand. "Who you calling worthless?? I was one of the most helpful people here!"

There was a sudden sweat drop from Yami, Tristan, and even Mokuba, as Joey said that. "And what the hell kinda reason do you call that, anyway?" Joey added. "You don't go biting people, based on their lack of value!"

Kaiba rubbed at his mouth, adding, "Relax, Mutt. I wouldn't do that again with another vampire's mouth. That's an after-taste I'll never get rid of...." It was actually true on the after-taste, but Kaiba clearly remembered it was a good one. But then....Joey didn't have to know that.

"What??" Joey snapped, as Tristan now forced himself up, grabbing Joey's arm in order to keep him from doing something extremely stupid. "What the hell's wrong with my blood? What am I....poisoned or something? Gimmee a break! I bet I'd have vampires falling at their feet to taste a piece of me!"

Everyone turned to look at Joey strangely from that comment….even Kaiba.

Joey looked around at the eyes staring at him, and asked, "What??"

Yami returned to Yugi, and laughed, saying, "Let's go, Joey....I think we had enough excitement for one night. Besides....we wouldn't want to tempt any more vampires with that 'tasty' blood of yours."

"Damn straight!" Joey muttered to himself.

They all began to peal themselves up now, as Yugi turned saying to Kaiba, "Uh....thanks for the help, Kaiba. I....I'm sorry we can't really do anything more for you. But we'll be happy to visit, whenever we...."

The last thing he needed to hear was Yugi's little 'pity' speech. "Save it, Yugi." Kaiba snapped coldly, his attitude now totally changed from an almost lighter mood a moment ago, to cold and serious. "And don't bother coming back here. It's not wise to be visiting the dead....especially at night."

"But....but Kaiba...." Yugi muttered.

"Get out of my home." Kaiba snapped, lifting his brother with one hand, and gently putting him over one shoulder, then walking away.

Yugi sighed, and left with the others.

--------------------------------

Kaiba had put Mokuba safely to bed, trying his best to clean him off....but the blood marks on his brother was giving him uncomfortable urges. Finally, he decided to call the police and report a break-in, then left to let Mokuba and the police work it out, as he escaped the house.

Still needing to feed, he headed back to the blood bank, getting his fill and quenching his appetite, even though his urges were trying to convince him to go hunting for it again. But atleast now, he seemed to be able to keep himself under control. He hoped with Cavnar gone and himself seeming to break free from the darkness that was trying to seep inside of him, he would no longer lose control. It was all he could do at the moment, was hope.....which was an oddity in its own. Kaiba didn't believe in hope.

After he had his fill, he went to the one place he always felt the most comfortable....work.

At Kaiba Corp, he worked until nearly 5am, before returning back home. Once he returned home, he checked to make sure his brother was in bed and safely sleeping, then headed to the basement to work some more. But instead of working, his mind drifted on what to do with his predicament.

As a vampire, he still feared hurting his brother or doing something he'd regret later. A strong part of him was very tempted to go walk upstairs into the sunlight, and let himself disintegrate from its brilliance....but he didn't. He feared to leave Mokuba alone, still too young to legally be on his own without a guardian. Plus, he knew if he did that, his brother would never forgive him for taking the coward's way out.

....either way, there would be a lot of changes in their normal way of doing things. And Kaiba would do all that he could to protect his brother, and make sure Mokuba would live a happy and healthy life. And if there were more sacrifices to take place in order to ensure that, then Kaiba would be prepared to take that next step.

END

* * *

narr: I hope you guys weren't too disappointed with the ending. It was a little shorter than the other chapters, and I never thought I was very good at endings. I would have sent this out a lot sooner, if my vacation didn't come up so suddenly. Yes, that was the reason I vanished for 2 weeks. So, I'm really sorry about that, but it was unavoidable. Anyway, here's the end, I hope you like it and I hope you enjoyed the story. I have some other future story ideas in the works, but at present....they're a little more yaoi oriented. But it's been a great ride, and I enjoyed and appreciated all the inputs you all had to offer me for this fic. Thanks a lot, guys (and girls)!

Kikoken: (if it's okay with you, I'm just going to write your handle this way, this time...it's easier) Yes, the vampire is officially dead. No surprise come-backs, though I must admit I was tempted (heh). ;)

Rubisora: Yeah, you were right......Kaiba's a Blue Eyes. How could I not make him a Blue Eyes, afterall? I did consider for a short time making him a cat of some sort, but I just couldn't see it. Sometimes, Kaiba's attitude may remind a person of a cat, but there's no denying that inside.....he is a Dragon, hands down. (and I couldn't resist to throw in Joey's almost patented 'stupid grin'.....the one Tristan tries to copy, on occasion.) And yeah, I know it's kinda sad to see a fic end (there's a fic I've been reading that I know is not too far from the end, and it's killing me to know it's gonna be over soon....one of my favs), but it has to end, sometime. Hope you didn't mind the ending.

Jasmine Reinier: Naw....I don't think 'dead vampire' has a very good taste to it (though I don't think Kaiba can get a virus, anymore. Can the dead get sick?). ;p

cantdueldontaskme: I'm glad there were so many out there that enjoyed the transformation. It's not easy trying to make it sound dramatic enough, and not make it sound silly, too. I was going for serious and realistic, and I think I got it. And also, thanks the pointing out the error in that chapter. You're right, it should have said 'the living', not 'the dead'......I messed up. No matter how many times I proof read these things, somehow a couple errors always seem to slip through. I'll try and fix that sometime, when I find the time to. Well, now I don't feel so bad. You're in your 30s, too! ;)

MissDomaYuset: Heh......yeah, he's really dead this time. Glad you liked it. And thanks for not flaming me. ;)

Thunderstorm101: Hi. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Unfortunately, this is the last chapter....and the battle was finally and officially over. I can only do the 'he still lives!' so many times, before someone decides to start hitting me with a wet noodle. So, yeah.....Cavnar is officially toast.

Carolsi13: Hello. Yes, you're not the first one to point out that I screwed up. Thanks for pointing that out for me.....my bad. No, I got the ending right here for you all. Again, sorry I took so long, but I was on summer vacation for 2 weeks. These things happen.

Nenya85: I supposed that's one of the many qualities that had made Mokuba the 'exception to the rule'. Just as Kaiba has a tendency to place Mokuba over himself any day and night, Mokuba also has a very selfless streak, as well....simply not as extreme as his brother tends to be. During that moment, one might think that Mokuba should care more about himself....but instead, he focused on how that could hurt his brother, later. But it's also that selfless streak that helps make Mokuba so perfect in Kaiba's eyes. I'm glad that all came across well....it's what I was pushing for. Funny enough, what got me to want to do Kaiba's transformation the most was from a story I read, that Madison referred me to. The author was Madam Hydra, and the story was called "Heart and Soul". It's a fic where Kaiba ended up accidentally changed into a BEWD. Sadly, the fic was never finished, so I guess it frustrated me enough that I absolutely wanted to write a complete fic where somehow Kaiba changes into a dragon. So there it is....my life is complete. ;)

I have recently gotten a couple more reviews from my other fics 'Dear Diary', 'Babysitting Horror', 'Beast of Burden', and 'Birthday from Hell' (in fact, I was very surprised to still be getting reviews from these stories. These stories have been around for awhile, now). So, I thought I'd write them a response here. Atleast this way, they get an official reply from me.

(Babysitting Horror)

Thunderstorm101: Thanks for the input. Unfortunately, it was only a one-shot, so I really didn't plan to do more. If I repeat the same idea in too many stories, I think it could get too boring, too quick. A joke's only good once.

Growing Pain (Beast of Burden): Yes, Kaiba seemed kinda mean in that fic. But then, in some other fics I have Mokuba being the naughty one. They're both get their shots in.

Growing Pain (Dear Diary): No, don't you worry about that. I can't write a fic that has Kaiba liking Tea.....it makes me ill to think about. But then, that was a part that was supposed to make you worried....that suspense thing again. I had made up a part two on it, but never put it out because I wasn't happy with it....it was more serious than the first story, and a bit longer. Plus I tried to ask people's opinions on who they thought Kaiba should 'really' like, and I think I only ever got one response from that.

Growing Pain (Birthday from Hell): Well, there was a tad bit of oc involved in this fic, but the characters were only mildly exaggurated in spots for the full-laugh value. I have considered doing a part 2 on this story, as well. This was infact written on Kaiba's official given birthday. I was going to wait and do one on Mokuba's birthday. Yet, I couldn't seem to think of one at the time. But if an idea comes up in the future, maybe I'll do that. As for Kaiba's revenge, well....I think he already got that in the other two fics. Mokuba still needs to catch up by 1. ;)

(Birthday from Hell)

Sami (): Thanks Sami....I hope you didn't damage something, though. ;p

Well, I guess that's it. Seeya next time!


End file.
